Amor en una sola mirada
by Litzy Andrew
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Anthony no tiene ese accidente en la cacería del zorro? Definitivamente cambaría por completo la historia. Candy y Anthony se vuelven cada vez más cercanos conforme el tiempo. Terry conoce a Candy inesperadamente, y como fanático de lo prohibido busca problemas con Anthony al tratar de ser más que su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

La cacería del zorro por fin había terminado, Candy se sentía completamente exhausta, al entrar a su habitación, se dispuso a dormir, soñando una vez más con su amado Anthony.

Al día siguiente, Candy y sus primos, fueron llamados por su tía-abuela Elroy a su oficina. Asustados se dirigieron hasta allí, suplicando que no fuera alguna riña de parte de su tía. Tocaron la puerta y tras un breve pase de la tía Elroy, pudieron abrirla.

―Stear, Archie, Anthony, Candice.- dijo ella tan fría como siempre. A un costado de ella se encontraba Eliza y Neil Leagan, quienes los miraban con superioridad.-William ha decidido que sería mejor para su educación que asistan a un colegio con prestigio y honor, donde aprenderán a ser caballeros y damas.

― ¿Podría ir al punto tía?- dijo Anthony con cierta desesperación en su voz

― Asistirán desde la semana próxima, al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres.

― ¿De nuevo?- dijo Stear confundido

― Así es, Candice, espero que no causes muchos problemas y mantengas el honor de la familia

― Así será.- dijo ella

Candy se quedó sin habla, ¿ir a Inglaterra? Sonaba a una completa locura. Por otro lado, Eliza vio en la noticia, una oportunidad de humillar a Candy delante de la alta sociedad.

Después de hablar detenidamente con la tía Elroy, salieron de la habitación aún aturdidos por la noticia.

― ¿Qué les parece chicos? Iremos a Londres de nuevo.- dijo Archie sonriendo mientras los miraba

― Yo creo que es fantástico, un nuevo lugar para mostrar mis inventos.- dijo Stear emocionado

― Definitivamente Londres arderá en llamas con tus inventos.- dijo Anthony riendo

El inventor sólo rodó los ojos, se había acostumbrado a que sus primos se divirtieran con sus inventos fallidos.

― A mí no me parece bien que nos lleven a un colegio lejos.- dijo Candy algo desilusionada

― ¿Pero, por qué gatita?- dijo Archie sorprendido

― Ustedes sabes muy bien que no le agrado a Eliza, ella hará todo lo posible para que mi vida en el colegio sea un completo infierno, además, no se me da muy bien los modales de la clase alta, de seguro me esperan muchos problemas en ese lugar.

― Tranquila Candy, de seguro lo harás bien.- dijo Anthony a Candy mientras la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

― Eso espero Anthony, eso espero.- dijo mientras lo miraba

El día esperado había llegado, Candy y los chicos se preparaban para abordar el barco, Candy estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que viajaba a Londres, y aunque los chicos ya habían estado allí, también esperaban con ansias abordar el barco.

Un chico con ojos azul zafiro miraba a Candy fascinado, su simple belleza lo cautivó, ella sintió la mirada, buscó entre las personas y pudo ver a su observador, él al notar esto, sonrió egocéntricamente, Candy quedó paralizada al verlo, sus ojos azules, su cabello castaño algo largo, sus labios que al sonreír mostraban un hoyuelo perfecto, ella sintió que se derretiría ahí mismo.

― ¡Candy!- escuchó que le gritaron. Era Anthony

― ¿Sí?- dijo ella recuperando su postura.

― Debemos abordar.- dijo él

― Claro.- echó un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde vio al muchacho misterioso, pero ya no estaba, así que entró al barco seguido por Anthony.

Llegaron a tierra, Anthony bajó casi volando, estuvo quejándose las últimas horas sobre su mareo, ya que había comido mucho. Candy y los chicos rieron, bajaron rápidamente y de nuevo Candy sintió una intensa mirada, giró su cabeza y se topó de nuevo con el chico de ojos penetrantes.

― ¿Te pasa algo Candy?- dijo Stear confundido

― Estabas así cuando abordaste el barco.- dijo Archie

― Tranquilos chicos, sólo estoy algo cansada.- dijo ella mintiendo

― Muy bien.- dijo Anthony

― Disculpen la tardanza, el auto está listo.- dijo George apenas llegó

Todos subieron al auto y su camino estuvo en vuelto de risas y muchas bromas.

― Hemos llegado.- anunció el conductor

Bajaron rápidamente y Candy admiró el gran edificio frente a ella, abrieron la gran reja frente a este y salió una monja seguida por dos más.

― Señorita Andrew, ya que al parecer usted es la única que no conoce el reglamento de aquí, me acompañará a mi oficina. Las hermanas los guiarán a sus habitaciones caballeros.- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

― Sí hermana.- dijeron ellos en unísono

Candy siguió a la rectora hasta su oficina, observaba los finos detalles del colegio, los patios verdes y bien cuidados, se imaginaba a sí misma corriendo por ellos mientras reía. Cuando llegaron, la rectora le comenzó a dictar las reglas del colegio. Candy giró la cabeza ligeramente y le pareció ver al chico misterioso de antes. Lo miró detenidamente al igual que discretamente. ¿Quién sería? Se preguntó Candy, debe de ser hijo de un noble, un niño mimado que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pensó ella, volvió su mirada hacia la rectora de nuevo justo a tiempo para que terminara de decirle el reglamento.

― ¿Ha entendido señorita?- dijo la rectora. Candy se puso de piedra, no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo, pero aun así mintió.

― Sí.- dijo sonriendo

― Bien, la hermana Margaret la escoltará a su habitación.

El resto del camino, Candy pensó en el chico misterioso, aún no sabía su nombre, pero ya se había ganado la mente de Candy.

 **HOLA CHICAS!**

 **LA VERDAD SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SAN PACIENTES, TAMBIÉN QUE ENVÍEN COMENTARIOS Y/O CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**

 **LAS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO...**

 **-LITZY**


	2. Chapter 2

Candy observó su habitación, era muy ordenada, había libros en la estantería, un escritorio, un baño y una cama. Se recostó en ésta boca abajo y comenzó a dibujar círculos por las sábanas con sus dedos. Estaba aburrida, tocaron la puerta, Candy dejó pasar a quien tocaba con un pase Una chica con cabellos castaños abrió la puerta.

―Soy Patricia O'Brien, tu vecina, pero puedes llamarme Paty.- dijo la chica con un tono de timidez.

― ¿vecina? ¡Oh! Tu habitación es la de junto. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew, pero puedes llamarme Candy.- dijo Candy levantándose de la cama

― Hola Candy, ¿te gusta tu habitación?-dijo entrando totalmente

― Sí, es muy linda. Oye Paty.- dijo dudando

― ¿si, Candy?

― ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está el edificio de los chicos?- dijo Candy inocentemente

― ¡Candy!- exclamó Paty.- ¿Qué cosas dices?

― Bueno Paty, lo que pasa es que mis primos, Anthony, Stear y Archie, están en ese edificio y los quisiera ir a saludar.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

― Aunque lo supiera, serías expulsada apenas llegues

― ¿Me expulsan sólo por eso?- exclamó indignada Candy

― Sí, este colegio es muy estricto

Candy suspiró, tendría que esperar a los descansos para ver a los chicos. Después de que Paty se fuera, Candy se quedó completamente sola en su habitación, decidió que si iba a estar en ese colegio, se divertiría a su modo.

Salió sigilosamente del dormitorio de chicas y corrió por el pasto verde, una colina muy parecida a la de Pony estaba frente a ella, de espaldas vio a un chico alto que estaba sentado frente a un árbol, se parecía un poco a Anthony, pero no era él, los cabellos de aquel chico eran castaños, y entonces lo recordó, "el muchacho del barco", pensó Candy.

Sigilosamente rodeó el árbol y lo observó de lejos, era él. Su mirada estaba fija en el atardecer. Trató de acercarse pero pisó mal y cayó al suelo llamando la atención del chico.

― ¿Quién está ahí?

Candy no sabía si salir de su escondite o quedarse ahí, la final optó por la segunda opción, sería algo incómodo que se enterara que una chica lo miraba, el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al colegio.

Candy suspiró, ese había sido un susto terrible, salió del arbusto y decidió sentarse en el árbol donde el chico había estado.

― ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?- dijo una voz detrás suyo

Candy se dio la vuelta y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

― Lo siento.- trató de decir Candy

― No lo sientas, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me espíen.- dijo engreído

― ¡Pero yo no te estaba espiando! Yo llegué aquí y tú estabas sentado, yo solo esperé a que te fueras.

Él abrió los ojos momentáneamente, la mayoría de las señoritas de alta sociedad no se habrían atrevido a hablarle así, todas con las que había tratado sólo les importaba lo que las demás personas piensen de ellas.

― ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así pecosa mal educada?- dijo con una sonrisa y una voz autoritaria

― ¿Pecosa? ¿Quién te crees tú para llamarme así mocoso engreído, rico y mimado?- dijo Candy mirándole

― ¿Mocoso engreído? Sí que tienes imaginación, ¿la guardas en esas pecas que tienes ahí?

Candy se enfureció aún más, ella no había elegido tener pecas, y no estaba tan de buenas como para que un mocoso como aquel, llegara y las insultara, sin embargo, recordó que se comportaría, así que decidió jugar el juego.

― Pues fíjate que sí, y últimamente estaba pensando en adquirir más.- dijo con sarcasmo

― ¿Acaso las coleccionas?- dijo con una sonrisa, apenas la había conocido y ya le gustaba hacerla enojar.

― ¡Ahh! Eres increíble.- dijo Candy hablando con más sarcasmo

― ¿Crees que soy increíble señorita pecas?- dijo sonriendo

― ¡Mi nombre no es señorita pecas! Me llamo Candice White Andrew.- dijo saltando con aire infantil

― Con que Candice White Andrew, ¿eh?- se quedó pensando un segundo.- me gusta más señorita pecas

― ¡No tienes remedio mocoso malcriado!

― En eso te equivocas señorita pecas, me llamo Terrence Grandchester.- dijo haciendo lo que menos esperaba. Tomó su mano y la besó.

Candy no podía entender como una persona puede cambiar de arrogante a dulce en un solo momento.

― Puedes llamarme Terry.- dijo mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos color esmeralda que hicieron que él casi se derritiera.

Candy no se quedaba atrás, pues Terry, con sus ojos azul zafiro, podía cautivar un pueblo entero.

― A mí me puedes llamar Candy.-dijo cuando volvió en sí.

― Yo prefiero llamarte Señorita Pecas.- dijo sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

― ¿Por qué haces eso?

― ¿Hace qué?

― Fumar, ¿acaso no sabes que eso te hace daño?

― Claro que lo sé pecosa entrometida

― Bueno, ¿y por qué lo haces?

― Porque es divertido. Debo irme, fue un placer señorita pecas.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo.

Candy se recostó en el pasto, no dejaba de pensar en Terry, era justo lo que había pensado, un cretino; pero aun así había algo en él que la hacía quedar hipnotizada.

 **BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, AGRADECIENDO A LAS QUE ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SON CANDY Y TERRY, LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **SALUDOS,**

 **-LITZY ANDREW**


	3. Chapter 3

Candy despertó muy temprano, se vistió y preparó rápidamente para el desayuno, por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de ir a esas clases, se decía a sí misma que todo saldría bien.

Por otro lado, en el dormitorio de los chicos, un joven con cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente.

― ¡Señor Grandchester!- la voz de la hermana Grey lo despertó de un extraño sueño con una rubia pecosa.

― Diga hermana.- dijo Terry somnoliento

― Ha faltado ya todos los días de este mes a clases.- dijo con tono autoritario.- ¿no piensa ir hoy?

― ¿Y usted qué cree hermana?- dijo alzando una ceja. Era el hijo del duque de Grandchester, no tenían poder sobre él.

La hermana salió tan rápido como entró. Terry no dejaba de pensar en la Señorita Pecas, apenas una conversación con ella y ya se había ganado sus pensamientos. Ese día en el puerto lo cautivó su belleza, la forma en que se reía, en la que caminaba, desde ese momento sabía que era especial, y vaya que lo comprobó.

― ¿No creen que Candy ha estado algo alejada de nosotros?- preguntó Anthony mientras desayunaba con los chicos

― ¿De qué hablas Anthony?- replicó Archie.- Candy apenas entró a esta escuela hace dos días, tranquilízate

― Es sólo que tengo un presentimiento.

― ¿Bueno o malo?- dijo esta vez Stear

― No lo sé, solo sé que algo pasará

― Tranquilo primo, seguro no es nada

― Claro.- dijo no muy seguro

― ¿Qué pasa Candy?- dijo Paty en el desayuno

― ¿Por qué nunca almorzamos con los chicos Paty?

― Ya te lo dije Candy, este colegio es muy estricto

― Lo sé.- dijo Candy suspirando.- lo sé

Por el recreo, Candy se reunió con sus primos en el patio.

― ¡Candy!- gritó Anthony al verla

― ¡Hola Anthony! ¡Hola chicos!- dijo abrazándolos

― ¿Qué has hecho Candy? ¿No será que alguna de tus travesuras?- dijo Stear sonriendo

― ¿Escaparme al patio cuenta?- dijo Candy inocentemente

― ¿Te escapaste?- dijo Archie riendo

― Sí, pero no importa chicos, oigan, ¿conocen a un tal Terry Grandchester?- dijo sin saber que acababa de desatar tres bombas.

― ¡Terry Grandchester!- gritaron los tres en unísono

― Sí, ¿lo conocen?

― ¡No te juntes con él!- dijo Anthony

― Es un mal tipo.- dijo ahora Archie

Stear sólo miraba la escena impactado.

― Yo no creo que sea un malcriado, tal vez sólo necesita un amigo.- dijo Candy enojándose un poco por la forma en la que hablaban de Terry y no sabía por qué.

― ¿Qué cosas dices Candy?- exclamó Anthony

― Digo que tal vez esté solo, ¿al menos se tomaron la molestia de conocerlo mejor? Son increíbles, ¡los tres!- gritó molesta ella

Candy corrió hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, casi llegaba a su destino, cuando tropezó con Neil, quien la miró maliciosamente y le preguntó.

― ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Comienzas a entender que no perteneces aquí?

― Cierra la boca Neil.- dijo Candy molesta, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios. Candy se alejó rápidamente, Neil sintió inmediatamente la palma de la mano de Candy en su mejilla, lo había abofeteado, ella se alejó rápidamente a su habitación para llorar fuerte.

Neil sonrió maliciosamente, e inmediato fue a otro lugar.

Neil caminaba hacia los Cornwell con una sonrisa que no se le borraría del rostro.

― ¿Por qué tan feliz?- dijo Archie

― ¿Haciendo travesuras primito?- dijo Stear

― ¿Lo dudan? Pero creo que no les gustará la bromita de esta vez.- dijo dándose la vuelta

― ¿Qué hiciste Neil?- dijo Anthony apareciendo

Él se dio la vuelta lentamente y dijo

― Sólo les digo que sería mejor que la hubieras besado ya Anthony, porque si no, la pequeña Candy acaba de tener su primer beso.

Los tres chicos se quedaron impactados por la noticia. El primero en actuar fue Archie.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero era tarde, Neil se había ido.

― Tenemos que encontrar a Candy.- dijo Stear

Y se encaminaron hacia el bosque, buscándola, sin saber que estaba en su habitación.

Terry fumaba mientras caminaba a la colina donde había conocido a la chica que le robó el sueño.

― ¿Qué hiciste Neil?- escuchó de pronto que uno de los primos de Candy hablaba.

― Sólo les digo que sería mejor que la hubieras besado ya Anthony, porque si no, la pequeña Candy acaba de tener su primer beso.-

¿Había escuchado bien? Pero más aún, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Una ira recorrió el cuerpo de Terry. Sus puños se cerraron y apretó su mandíbula. Mientras Stear, Archie y Anthony se quedaban atónitos, él fue a darle una paliza a Neil.

Candy decidió que estaba bueno de llorar. Secó sus lágrimas y salió en busca de Paty, al encontrarla, se saludaron mutuamente y fueron al patio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un grupo de chicos miraban expectantes al centro. Candy pareció ver a Terry entre el bullicio. Se abrió paso en la multitud y finalmente, ahí estaba él, pero estaba golpeando a Neil. El ojo izquierdo del muchacho estaba completamente morado, sus mejillas rojas, y salía sangre de su nariz y labios. Rápidamente fue a separarlos y después de unos momentos lo logró.

― ¿Qué te pasa Terry? Él aunque desgraciadamente es mi primo, no debes golpearlo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

― Porque ese idiota te besó.- dijo mirando a Candy a los ojos, un rostro que tenía dulzura, ira y molestia mezcladas.

― Terrence Grandchester, quiero verlo en mi oficina inmediatamente.- dijo la hermana Grey, quien acababa de llegar

― Como sea.- dijo saliendo del lugar.

 **HOLA A TODAS! AQUÍ TENGO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE NO HE MENCIONADO A ELIZA O NEIL, PERO APENAS SON LOS PRIMEROS, LUEGO ME SUPLICARÁN QUE LOS SAQUE DE LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE TAL VEZ LO HAGA, VERÁN, LA MAYORÍA DE LOS FINALES DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBO SON TOTALMENTE FRÍOS Y CRUELES, PERO CRÉANME, NO TENDRÍA EL CORAZÓN COMO PARA HACER QUE CANDY SUFRA HASTA EN UN FANFIC. ENTONCES, ¿USTEDES QUÉ OPINAN? ¿LOS ELIMINO O NO? Y SI SÓLO PUDIERA ELIMINAR A UNO, ¿A QUIÉN PREFERIRÍAN? DIGANMELO CON UN REVIEW.**

 **LAS QUIERO!**

― **LITZY ANDREW**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy apenas podía razonar completamente lo que acababa de pasar, Terry golpeó a Neil por besarla, y aunque sabía que ni era poca cosa, apenas había conocido al chico, un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, ¿qué sería? Decidió no pensar en eso, de seguro ya pasaría.

—¡Candy!- gritó una voz detrás de ella

—¡Por fin!- dijo otra voz

Candy se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a los chicos con caras preocupadas frente a ella.

—Hola chicos.- dijo sacando la confusión de su voz.- Tranquilos, no estoy molesta por lo de hace rato

—¡Qué bien Candy.- dijo Stear, notó la presencia de otra chica junto a Candy.- ¿Quién es ésta linda señorita Candy?

Candy lo había olvidado por completo. Sonrió y presentó a Paty.

—Chicos, ella es Patricia O'Brien.- la castaña se sonrojó, quedó hipnotizada al ver a cierto chico con cabellos negros.

—Es un gusto Patricia.- dijo Anthony besando la mano de Paty, después le siguió Archie, y, con algo de pena, Stear.

—¡Candy!- dijo Anthony reaccionando.- ¿Es cierto que Neil te besó?

—¡Oh!- dijo Candy recordando el horrible momento.- Sí.- ella bajó la cabeza, triste, su primer beso había sido con alguien que odiaba completamente

—Me las va a pagar.- dijo Anthony cerrando los puños

—No es necesario chicos.- dijo Candy sonriendo

—¿Cómo es eso Candy?- dijo Archie.- Ese idiota pagará por lo que hizo

Candy se quedó sin palabras, ¿sería correcto decirles que Terry ya se había encargado? Iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida.

—¿No te cansas de causar problemas sirvienta idiota?- era Eliza, estaba acompañada de Luisa Dickinson, una chica igualmente estirada que ella.

—¿De qué hablas Eliza? Fue tu hermano el que se buscó problemas al besar a Candy.- dijo Archie

—Pero fue Candy la que mandó a Terry Grandchester a defenderla.- escupió sabiendo que causaría problemas con los chicos

—¡No es cierto!- dijo Candy defendiéndose.- Stear, Archie, Anthony, eso no es verdad

—Tal vez no le dijiste, pero de alguna forma se tuvo que enterar, y al parecer no reaccionó muy bien.- dijo saliendo del lugar mientras reía con Luisa.

—¿De qué estaba hablando Candy?- dijo Anthony molesto

Candy no tuvo más opción que decirles.

—Terry golpeó a Neil por haberme besado.- dijo suspirando

—¿Por qué hizo eso?- dijo enojado, Candy era una chica especial, y no iba a dejar que alguien como Terry Grandchester llegara y arruinara su vida

—¡No lo sé Anthony!- dijo gritando, no tenía idea de por qué se molestaba tanto si ella no le había dicho nada a Terry

—¿Y entonces por qué ese tipo te defendió?

—Pues no lo sé, ¡y ya!- gritó ya harta

Salió de allí corriendo rápidamente, sólo quería estar sola, sin que nadie la juzgara, pero se seguía preguntando, ¿por qué Terry la había defendido de esa manera?

Sin saberlo, Candy llegó a la segunda colina de Pony, así la había bautizado después de ir allí por primera vez.

Suspiró pesadamente, se sentó junto al árbol, miró al cielo, recordando sus tiempos en el Hogar de Pony, la manera en que siempre se peleaba con Tom, y como siempre defendía a Annie de él.

—Annie.- suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? De seguro sería una distinguida señorita de sociedad, de la misma forma en la que quieren que se comporte, pero la diferencia entre ella y Annie, era que Candy no se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente.

Un espeso olor a tabaco interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor, sólo conocía a una persona que fumaba, pero no lo veía en ningún lado, tenía que agradecerle acerca de Neil, había estado mal al golpearlo pero, ¿acaso Neil no se lo merecía después de tantas maldades y horribles momento que le hizo pasar?

—¿Buscas a alguien pecosa?- dijo Terry

—¿Terry?- dijo Candy buscándolo.- ¿dónde estás?

Un crujido de ramas y un sonido de pies en la tierra.

—Sabes, me gusta estar arriba de los árboles, me dan tranquilidad.

Era justo lo que Candy pensaba al estar en los árboles.

—Terry.- lo llamó

—Dime, pecosa.- dijo dándole una calada a un nuevo cigarrillo

—¿Quieres dejar ese cigarrillo en paz?- dijo enojada

La miró por unos segundos.

—Bien, tú ganas.- dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo

—Bien.- dijo. Después de eso, se sumergieron en un silencio

—Terry.- lo volvió a llamar

—¿Sí pecosa?- dijo mirándola, por alguna razón los ojos de ella lo hipnotizaban, era como caer en un sueño profundo, uno tranquilo, de esos en lo que no se quiere despertar

—Quería darte las gracias.- dijo sonriendo, Candy sentía su corazón palpitar al ver los ojos de Terry clavados en los suyos, de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su estómago

—No fue nada.- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.- Neil fue un idiota al besarte

—No tienes idea de cuán idiota es.- dijo suspirando

—¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Terry arrugando la nariz, Candy se dio cuenta que cuando él estaba confundido, arrugaba la nariz

—Es una larga historia

Terry encogió los hombros y dijo.-Tengo tiempo

Y así Candy le contó todo, desde el Hogar de Pony, hasta el momento en el que la adoptaron los Andrew gracias al generoso Tío Abuelo William.

—Y eso.- dijo Candy suspirando después de contar la historia.- es técnicamente el por qué Neil es muy idiota

—Wow.- dijo Terry. Cada vez sentía que tenía una amiga, pero, ¿realmente era amistad?- has pasado por mucho

—Así es, pero gracias a mis amigos lo he superado, oye Terry.-

—¿Sí?

—¿No deberían de haberte expulsado por haberle hecho eso a Neil?

Él sonrió engreídamente y dijo

—Deberían, pero gracias a los apoyos financieros de mi padre, soy inmune en esta escuela

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí, debes de conocerlo, todos en esta escuela lo hacen

—Pues yo no Terry, ¿quién es tu padre?

—Mi padre, es el Duque de Grandchester, y yo, sólo un hijo bastardo

—¿Hijo bastardo?- Candy no entendía a lo que Terry se refería

—Esa es una historia que prefiero no contar ahora

—¡Vamos!- dijo Candy, a quien ya le mataba la curiosidad.- Yo te conté mi vida, seamos justos y cuéntame la tuya, eso hacen los amigos

—¿Amigos?- dijo Terry entre emocionado y decepcionado

—Si, amigos.- dijo Candy confundida por la pregunta de Terry

—Jamás había tenido un amigo.- dijo triste, aunque no lo demostró mucho

—Pues ahora la tienes.- dijo sonriendo

Después de hablar con Candy acerca de su vida y de muchas otras cosas, Terry se fue a su habitación felizmente, por primera vez, se sentía importante en la vida de alguien, y por primera vez, quiso algo más que una simple noche con ella, quería conocerla, quería ganarse su confianza.

—La tengo que volver a ver.- se dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación


	5. Chapter 5

A la tarde siguiente después de clases, un enojado Anthony recorría la habitación, el bastardo de Terry Grandchester no podía meterse con Candy

—Tranquilo, Anthony, de seguro solo exageras.- dijo Stear recostado en su cama, solo pensaba en cierta chica que había conocido

—¿Estás jugando Stear?- dijo Archie.- Es Terry Grandchester, el chico más rebelde de todo el colegio San Pablo, ¿cómo te lo tomas tan a la ligera?

—No me lo tomo a la ligera, claro que me preocupa que Candy se junte con ese tipo, pero, ¿no creen están exagerando? Candy dijo que ella no le dijo nada a Terry acerca de Neil.

—¿Acaso se te ocurre otra razón por la cual Terry haría eso por Candy?- dijo Archie

Stear no lo podía creer, ¿era el único que se había dado cuenta?

—¿Qué acaso no lo ven?

—¿De qué hablas Stear?- dijo Anthony interesado

—Creo que a Terry le gusta Candy.- dijo dudando. Sabía que a Archie y Anthony les gustaba Candy desde siempre, y aunque a él en un momento también le llegó a gustar, ahora una chica con cabellos castaños se ganó su corazón.

Anthony salió del cuarto rápidamente, Stear iba a ir por él, pero Archie no lo dejó, pues sabía que a Anthony le había afectado más que a todos esa obvia observación de Stear.

Anthony caminó hasta el cuarto de Terry, abrió la puerta imprudentemente, y ahí estaba, Terry fumaba mientras pensaba en la pecosa, cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta.

—¿Browell?- dijo levantándose de la cama, sabía que era primo de Candy

—Aléjate de ella.- dijo completamente enojado, sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíbula tensa, Terry comprendió completamente a lo que se refería Anthony, pero aún así decidió preguntar, sólo para molestarlo

—¿Alejarme de quién?- dijo dando otra calada

—No te hagas el estúpido Grandchester, habló de Candy

—¿Eres su dueño? Porque que yo sepa, Candy es sólo tu prima.- dijo acercándose, cosa que hizo que Anthony se enojara más

—Candy es una niña muy dulce, no merece juntarse con alguien como tú

—¿A qué te refieres con "alguien como yo"?- ese comentario había hecho que Terry se enfureciera

—A que tú eres un bastardo y un aristócrata malcriado, en **cambio,** Candy es dulce y le gusta ayudar a todos, no mereces ser su amigo

—Tal vez tienes razón.- dijo Terry sonriendo.- O tal vez sólo estás celoso

—Si estoy celoso o no, no es tu problema y no debe de interesarte

—Y si soy amigo de Candy o no, eso no debe interesarte tampoco

Ambos estaban enojados, las últimas oraciones las dijeron gritándose el uno al otro, cuando ni pudo resistir más Anthony hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, lo golpeó.

—¡Candy!- la llamó Paty por tercera vez consecutiva

—¡Sí!- dijo Candy por fin reaccionando, todo el trayecto hacia el dormitorio se la pasó en la luna.

—¡Por Dios Candy! ¿En qué estás pensando que te tiene tan distraída?

—No es nada Paty, tan sólo estoy cansada y necesito dormir un poco

Y no mentía, Candy estuvo toda la noche pensando en Terry, por alguna razón le atraía, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, le atraía, pero en otro lado pensaba en Anthony, el chico dulce que le nombró una rosa en su honor, y entonces se preguntaba, ¿qué sentía por cada uno?

Después de llegar a su habitación, Candy pensó seriamente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Terry y Anthony.

—¡Dios mío!- exclamó Candy pesadamente.- esto es tan confuso

—¿Qué es confuso pecosa?- dijo una voz detrás ella e inmediatamente supo quién era

—¡Terry! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- Candy lo observó detenidamente, estaba recargado en la pared y sus brazos se veían muy bien, ya que no traía el chaleco del uniforme, pero se dio cuenta de algo, tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha.- ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla?

—Anthony me golpeó.- dijo sentándose en la cama

—¿Qué?- exclamó ella indignada, no lo podía creer, su preciado Anthony había golpeado a Terry, pero entonces, surgió otra duda en su mente

—¿Por qué te hizo eso Terry?- dijo

—No lo sé, sólo estaba en mi habitación y llegó gritándome y diciendo que no merezco una amiga como tú

Eso molestó a Candy en bastantes maneras, aunque Terry lucía tranquilo, tenía ganas de golpear a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas, pero la razón por la que no lo hizo, fue la misma Candy, pensó en lo que le diría si lo golpeaba así que sólo le dijo: "Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir con vida"

—¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¡Vamos Candy! Soy un desastre, me peleo, fumo, tomo, y nunca obedezco las reglas, tal vez él tiene razón

—No digas eso Terry, tú eres mi amigo a pesar de lo que digan los demás.- Candy se sentó junto a Terry y lo abrazó. Las mariposas de ambos regresaron a sus estómagos. Sus corazones palpitaban con mucha fuerza por tal cercanía, se miraron el uno al otro y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus labios se unieron.

 **Sé que está corto! Pero ya estaba ansiosa de subir el capítulo, así que como regalo de San Valentín, aquí les tengo este. Nos vemos en el próximo**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	6. Chapter 6

La cabeza de Candy estaba hecha un nudo, no sabía que debía hacer, sabía que era mal visto en esos tiempos que una señorita de alta clase se besara con alguien que no es su prometido, pero aún con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Candy seguía correspondiendo el beso y eso la confundía, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin parar.

Terry sentía los labios de Candy acariciando dulcemente lo de él, y fue entonces que el rompecabezas de su mente por fin se unió, era claro que le gustaba Candy, lo supo, desde el primer momento en que la vio, le gustó, y esos sentimiento se intensificaron mientras la conocía más y más. Cuando él sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a hacer efecto al beso, decidió que era momento de parar, no era el momento, no quería espantar a Candy, que por supuesto era virgen.

Se separaron lentamente, Candy sintió la necesidad de volver a besarlo, mas no lo hizo, Terry pudo notar como las mejillas de ella se tornaban de un color rojizo, la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, fue entonces cuando le dedicó una sonrisa, tal vez la sonrisa más sincera que Terry hubiera dado en su vida.

—¿Qué pasa pecas?- dijo aún con la sonrisa

—Terry, no creo que debamos.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

—Candy

—¿Sí?- los ojos de Candy mostraban lo feliz que estaba

—Te quiero.- dijo mirando esos ojos que le robaron el alma

Candy se quedó callada unos momento, pero por fin dijo

—Y yo a ti Terry.- este comentario hizo de Terry el hombre más feliz del mundo, se acercó para besarla, pero en ese momento...

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!- gritaron detrás de la puerta

—Es Paty.- dijo Candy.- debes irte

—Bien, pero debes prometerme que me verás en la colina mañana en la tarde

—Lo prometo Terry, pero debes irte

Tras un beso robado de parte de él, salió por la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa Paty?- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta

—¿Por qué no contestabas?

—Estaba en el baño

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Paty sólo asintió y prosiguió.

—Escuché que una chica nueva llega a la escuela

—¿Sí? ¿Quién será?

—Solo sé que se llama Annie, Annie Britter

—¿Annie Britter?- exclamó exaltada Candy, su amiga de la infancia Annie, la que fue adoptada por los Britter llegaría a la escuela, la felicidad de Candy no podía aumentar más.

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

Entonces recordó, Annie no quería que la vieran con ella, mucho menos que se enteraran que estuvo en el hogar de Pony, Candy se puso triste pero trató de disimularlo.

—No, sólo que creí haber oído a Eliza mencionando su nombre

—Oye, y hablando de Eliza, ¿dónde está? No la he visto últimamente

—Supongo que en sus vacaciones

—¿Vacaciones?

—Así es, su madre y ella fueron a París, debido a que no tenía ropa para estrenar en Londres

—¡Qué chica tan más engreída y mimada!

—Ni que lo digas

Se quedaron calladas un momento, nadie hablaba, Candy aprovechó ese silencio para pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de que llegara Paty, ¿estuvo bien besarlo? Claro que no. ¿Le había gustado? Claro que sí, y ese era el problema, se suponía que le gustaba Anthony, su querido Anthony, pero sí así era, ¿por qué tenía todos esos sentimientos hacia Terry? Cada vez que él la veía, le hablaba e incluso cuando se besaron, las mariposas de su estómago, las que antes había tenido con Anthony, aparecían. Ella estaba muy confundida, porque si sus sentimientos hacia Anthony desaparecían, no sabría cómo actuar frente a él.

Por otro lado, en el dormitorio de los chicos, un muy feliz Terry acababa de llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y pensó, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se sentía tan feliz? Estaba seguro de que había sido hace mucho, cuando sus padres eran felices, cuando el duque aún lo amaba, antes de que lo enviaran a ese internado del horror y ni siquiera habían enviado una carta, ni había ido por él en el quinto domingo, y mucho menos cuando esperaba una felicitación cuando menos el día de su cumpleaños.

Entonces razonó que, en un momento dado de la vida, el colegio de San Pablo le había parecido una cárcel de la que no podía escapar, ahora incluso le gustaba estar ahí, ¿razón? Era en definitiva porque su pecas estaba ahí, ella era como su rayo de sol, el pequeño arcoiris que necesitaba su triste vida para poder ser feliz. Recordó su beso con ella, como sus labios inexpertos pudieron llevarlo al cielo, la amaba, él estaba seguro, la amaba, sonrió al reconocer aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó muy temprano, se vistió para ir a clases y salió de su habitación, encontrándose a una no muy buena sorpresa.

—¡Miren quién tenemos aquí! ¡Es la dama de establo!- dijo Eliza que al parecer iba saliendo de su habitación.

—Eliza.- susurró.- regresaste de tus vacaciones

—¡Por supuesto! Regresé anoche, París es tan magnific.- dijo haciendo acento francés en la última palabra.- Pero eso ya lo sabía, la primera vez que fui tenía 3 años, mamá dice que a esa edad ya aguantaba recorrer todas las tiendas de París, ¿tú ya fuiste Candy?- dijo tratando de que la rubia se sintiera mal, pues sabía que Candy no había tenido la posibilidad económica de pagar un viaje hasta Francia hasta que la había adoptado los Andrew.

—No, no he ido Eliza, ¿pero sabes qué?- dijo con tono sarcástico.- prefiero no ir, he escuchado que los franceses no se bañan.- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, dejando a Eliza con la palabra en la boca.

Candy llegó al comedor dispuesta a desayunar, ahí se encontró a Paty, quien estaba sola en un rincón.

—¡Hola Paty!

—¡Candy! ¿Por qué tardaste?

—Eliza volvió, sabes que no puede estar una hora sin esparcir su veneno por doquier.

—¿Te hizo algo Candy?

—No esta vez, pero, ¿sabes Paty?, yo no dejo que me afecte, es más, me alegra que me digan cosas

—¿Cómo es eso Candy?

—Pues si hablan de ti, es porque te toman importancia, yo me preocuparía mucho más si no hablan de mí

—¡Candy! ¿Cómo puedes aguantar?

Ella sólo encogió los hombros, cuando fue el momento, se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron.

Al terminar el desayuno, todas fueron a clases, en medio de una clase de matemáticas, la hermana Grey entró al aula, de inmediato, todos se quedaron callados.

—Hermana Margaret.- dijo con su voz gruesa.- vengo a presentarles a Annie Britter

Annie entró al aula, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y un Hermoso peinado, de inmediato, Candy sintió que las lágrimas se iba a escapar.

—Será su compañera a partir de hoy. Es todo, gracias.- dijo lléndose

—Buen día señorita Britter, ¿por qué no toma el asiento junto a Candy?- dijo la hermana Margaret con voz dulce

—¿Junto a Candy?- dijo sorprendida, al igual que todos, debido a la reacción de Annie.

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Tienen todo el derecho a matarme, pero estuve en ocupada con problemas personales, así que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Estaba pensando, ¿y si hacemos un juego? Ustedes ok en en los reviews preguntas acerca de mí, (no de la historia, ya que eso sería spoiler y odio eso) y se las contesto en mi nota de autora en el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué les parece? Publicaré el siguiente cuando tenga un mínimo de 5 preguntas.

Nos vemos,

—Litzy Andrew


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Algún problema señorita Britter?- dijo la hermana Margaret

—No, es sólo que, yo conozco a Eliza, ¿podría sentarme junto a ella?- dijo con su voz inocente

Candy se quedó sorprendida, aunque se todas formas ya se lo esperaba, Annie ahora era una señorita de sociedad, no debía decir que estuvo en el hogar de Pony.

—Claro, Patty, ¿puedes sentarte junto a Candy?

—Si hermana.- dijo la castaña mientras recogía sus cosas

Candy estaba triste, le preocupaba que, aún si ella y Annie están solas en una habitación, no le hable debido a que su amistad no es la misma

—¿Te pasa algo Candy?- dijo Paty al notar lo distante que estaba la rubia

—Nada Paty.- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias por sentarte conmigo

—No es problema

—Bien, continuemos con las clases, ¡oh! ¡Hermana Grey!

—Olvidé decirles, el festival de mayo será celebrado pronto, por lo que debemos elegir a una representante específica, que venga de una buena familia y que haga resaltar el nombre del colegio, por lo que, la elegida en este año es, Eliza Leagan

Todos aplaudieron, Candy ni siquiera puso atención, estaba muy distante.

Al terminar las clases, Candy se dirigió a la cafetería, moría de hambre

—¡Psss!- escuchó a su alrededor

—¡Psss!- volvió a escuchar

Miró a su alrededor, y lo vio, junto a una columna de mármol estaba su preciado Anthony.

—¿Anthony?¿Qué pasa?- dijo acercándose

—Ven conmigo.- susurró

Candy lo siguió hasta una parte trasera del bosque y lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras

—¡Anthony! Esto es hermoso.- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Claro!

Anthony había preparado un picnic, en donde se podía ver muchas comidas deliciosas y además, las favoritas de Candy.

—Ven.- la tomó de la mano y la guió para sentarse en la manta.

—No puedo creerlo

—Pues créelo, lo hice para ti.- dijo sonriendo

—Es hermoso

Después de comer y reír, Anthony se puso serio de repente.

—Candy, ¿es verdad que Eliza fue elegida para el festival?

—Sí, tiene suerte

—¿Por qué no te eligieron a ti? Eres mejor que ella

—No me interesan esos tipos de cosas, Anthony, solo quiero divertirme

—Entonces...- dijo rascándose la nuca

—¿Sí?

—¿Quisieras ir conmigo al festival, Candy?

Sin dudarlo, contestó.

—¡Claro!

La sonrisa de Anthony era inmensa, por acto de reflejo, la abrazó.

—¡No puedo esperar para aquello!

—¡Ni yo!

—Candy.-dijo Anthony de repente

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué relación tienes con ese Grandchester?

Candy se puso nerviosa, ¿qué debía decir? No había dudado en decirle que sí a Anthony, pero tampoco había dudado al besar a Terry, aún no tenía claro qué sentimientos había por cada uno.

—¿Candy?- le insistió, pues se había quedado callada

—Es un buen amigo mío.- respondió

—¿Amigo?

—Sí, cuando lo conoces, te das cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece, en realidad es dulce, amistoso y gracioso.- dijo sin saber que una sonrisa se había escapado en su rostro, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por Anthony.

—¿Segura que sólo es tu amigo?- dijo él

—Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa, ya que no mentía, Terry en ningún momento le pidió que fueran otra cosa, así que decía la verdad.

—Bien.- dijo no muy seguro

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la tensión desapareció, reían como hacía unos momentos.

¿Amigo?

¿Amigo?

¿Eso era para ella?

¿Un amigo?

Esos eran los pensamientos de Terry mientras regresaba al colegio, había escuchado a Anthony y a Candy mientras hablaban en el picnic.

Se paró bruscamente y fue directo a la barda del colegio, tras escabullirse, fue directo a la ciudad y mientras caminaba pensó que, jamás le había pedido a Candy ser algo más que eso, entonces, no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, tal vez porque quería que Candy pensara de él como algo más, como el chico que le gusta o algo así.

Rápidamente, Terry se adentró a su bar favorito, donde Mike, el dueño, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo de siempre?- dijo Mike hablándole a Terry

—No, hoy quiero algo más fuerte

Mike miró a Terry con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué tan fuerte?- dijo él

—Lo más fuerte que tengas

—Bien. Ya lo oíste ¡hazlo!- dijo hablándole al de la barra.

—Y dime.- dijo Mike mientras veía como le servían a Terry la bebida y la tomaba con rapidez.- ¿Quién es ella?

Terry suspiró y dijo.

—¿Ella?- bufó y después dijo.- Es la chica más bella de este planeta

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Perdón si tardé mucho, pero estaba ocupada con mis estudios y la verdad no toqué la computadora más que para tarea. En respuesta al review de dianley, No, Litzy no es diminutivo de Elizabeth, la verdad ese es mi nombre, si tienen alguna otra pregunta, con gusto la respondo en el siguiente cap.**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	8. Chapter 8

8.-

Candy se preparaba para dormir cuando notó que alguien trataba de abrir su puerta, al asustarse, se escondió detrás de su armario, pero la sorprendió lo que vio, Terry acababa de entrar a su habitación aparentemente borracho.

—¡Terry!- dijo Candy

—¡Candy!- dijo riendo, si estaba borracho.

Ella cerró la puerta, aseguró el pestillo y guió a Terry hasta la cama. Cuando ya estuvo acostado comenzó a hablar.

—¡Qué irónico!- dijo él con la voz típica de los borrachos

—¿Qué es irónico?- dijo ella

—¡Qué estuve bebiendo por ti y te encuentro! Jajajaja.- se reía como si acabara de contar el mejor de los chistes

—¿Terry?¿De qué hablas?- dijo asustada, ¿bebiendo por ella?

El rostro de Terry se oscureció y dijo

—¿Sólo soy un amigo para ti?

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Te escuché con Anthony! Soy solo un amigo para ti, pero Candy, ¿qué acaso no entiendes que yo quiero ser más? Poder abrazarte cuando yo quiera, besarte, oler tu perfume.

—Terry..- balbuceó ella.- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué bebes?

—¿Por qué crees? ¡Cuando bebo me olvido completamente de mi vida de mierda! Me olvido que todos me dejan, que no le importo un carajo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia madre.

—¡Terry! ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú madre de seguro te quiere...

—¡Bah!- bufó él interrumpiéndola.- ¿Acaso querer es no recibir a tu hijo por el miedo de arruinar tu reputación?

Ella no dijo nada, se había quedado anonadada al oír la confesión de Terry. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, no pudo decir nada, Terry se había quedado dormido. Lo observó dormir, se veía tan tierno y sereno.

—Cuando duermes parece que no matas ni una mosca, arrogante.- le susurró al oído

En el momento en el que Candy dijo eso, Terry inesperadamente sonrió dentro de sus sueños. Candy lo arropó y se acostó junto a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

•••••

Terry se despertó por la luz reflejada en la ventana, abrió los ojos.

—¡Joder!- masculló debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, abrió los ojos de manera exagerada al darse cuenta de que no era suya. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Candy durmiendo junto a él, ¿pero qué había pasado?

Despertó a Candy rozando levemente su hombro, como no despertaba, se dedicó a mirarla, al hacer eso, su dolor de cabeza disminuía, poco a poco, Candy fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver a un confundido Terry mirándola.

—Hola Terry.- dijo somnolienta

—Candy..-

—Mmm?-

—No es por nada pero, ¿qué hago aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Candy extrañada

—No.- dijo avergonzado.- Aún no

—Bien, anoche llegaste aquí MUY borracho.- dijo resaltando la palabra muy.- así que hablamos un rato y después caíste dormido como un bebé

—¿Eso es todo?- dijo espantado

—Si, ¿por qué habría de...? ¡Dios mío Terry! ¿Acaso pensaste que habíamos hecho eso?

—Tal vez.- dijo rascándose la nuca

Candy ladeó con la cabeza y se levantó, el color de la pijama de Candy le trajo un recuerdo..

—¿Sólo soy un amigo para ti?

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Te escuché con Anthony! Soy solo un amigo para ti, pero Candy, ¿qué acaso no entiendes que yo quiero ser más? Poder abrazarte cuando yo quiera, besarte, oler tu perfume.

—Terry..- balbuceó ella.- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué bebes?

—¿Por qué crees? ¡Cuando bebo me olvido completamente de mi vida de mierda! Me olvido que todos me dejan, que no le importo un carajo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia madre.

Él abrió los ojos más que la vez anterior.

—Por favor dime que mi mente me engaña

—¿De qué hablas Terry?- dijo ella extrañada

—Lo de anoche, dime que no dije eso.

Candy rió

—¿Decir qué? Anoche dijiste muchas cosas

—Lo de mi vida, y lo de Anthony.- dijo rascándose la nuca

—Oh.- dijo ella al recordarlo.- Sí, si lo dijiste

—¡Joder!- dijo levantándose de la cama

—Terry.- lo llamó Candy

—Dime

—Sobre lo de anoche...

—Olvida lo que dije anoche.- dijo interrumpiéndola

—¿Todo?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Terry recordó que también le había dicho que quería ser más que su amigo, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo

—No todo.- Candy levantó la mirada y sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los zafiro de Terry

—¿Dices que lo que dijiste anoche es verdad?

Terry se arrodilló y le dijo

—Claro que es verdad, ¿en serio crees que soporto verte abrazar a los chicos Cornwell? ¿O a Anthony? Claro que no, lo que quiero es que solo me abraces a mi, que solo pienses en mí, poder abrazarte sin que nadie me diga nada, pero sobre todo, hacer esto.- después de la última frase, la besó

Candy sintió en ese beso, todo el amor que Terry sentía por ella.

—Te quiero Candy.- dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

—Y yo a ti.- Candy sabía que era la segunda vez que se lo decían uno al otro, y, aunque sabía que completamente le gustaba Terry, Candy aún no dejaba de pensar si Anthony aún le gustaba.

¡Hola mis amores!

Respondiendo a sus preguntas, mi personaje favorito es Terry, ya que me parece el más interesante y misterioso. Por otra parte, soy de México, específicamente de Tabasco. Con gusto les respondo alguna otra pregunta que tenga.

Algo más, actualizaré los fines de semana, ya que de lunes a viernes no tengo tiempo entre la escuela y otras actividades, pero aunque sea el domingo a las 11:59 pm, actualizaré.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos vemos,

—Litzy Andrew


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony, desde su infancia, se había caracterizado principalmente por su dulzura, amabilidad y cariño, más sin embargo; al momento de enojarse, se volvía iracundo, sombrío e incluso irracional, esa faceta de su personalidad, no la conocía muchas personas, pues generalmente él era un gran ejemplo para lo que se le llama un caballero.

Después de su encuentro con Candy en el picnic, Anthony había vagado por los jardines del colegio durante más de una hora, allí pudo conocer a Rachel Fabrey, una chica con ojos azules y mirada dulce, cabellos negros como la noche y una forma de ser tan tímida y pacífica que le dio ternura de solo verla, hablaron un rato y después de despedirse, Anthony tuvo el presentimiento de que sería una gran amiga suya.

Se la volvió a encontrar varias veces después y cada vez se llevaban mejor, resultó ser que a Rachel también le fascinaba la jardinería y las rosas, por lo que cada vez que se veían, no se quedaban sin tema de conversación. Pero desde la última vez que había hablado con ella, sentía algo en el pecho, una sensación que ni podía ignorar, pero tampoco explicar.

—¿A dónde vas Anthony?- le preguntó Archie mientras buscaba con rapidez un anillo que le había preocupado no encontrar.

—Sí Anthony, te has preocupado por tu apariencia últimamente.- dijo Stear distraído mientras ajustaba unos tornillos de su invento.

—Veré a una amiga.- dijo terminando de peinarse. Archie se detuvo en seco, sentía que encontrar su anillo quedaba en segundo término, Stear dejó el invento a un lado y miró a Anthony

—¿Amiga?- dijo Archie con mirada inquisitiva

—Así es.- dijo sin tomar importancia en la reacción de sus primos.

—Y se puedo saber, ¿con quién?- dijo Stear sonriendo

Anthony suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Rachel Fabrey.- dijo abriendo la puerta.- Y no.- dijo deteniéndose mientras cerraba la puerta.- no me gusta, al menos eso creo.- y cerró la puerta dejando a Stear y Archie con la boca abierta

—¿Solo una amiga?- dijo Stear.- Yo no lo creo

—Tienes razón hermano, ni siquiera se ha preocupado por su disfraz del festival de mayo.- dijo Archie reanudando su búsqueda

—¿Crees que ya se olvidó de Candy?- dijo Stear

—Eso no lo sé, puede inclusive que ya lo halla hecho, pero no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel

—¿Rachel Fabrey?- inquirió de nuevo Stear.- ya había escuchado ese apellido antes

—Empresas Fabrey.- le respondió Archie.- una de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York, por lo tanto su familia también lo es, no me extraña que Rachel esté en este colegio

—Ya veo, supongo que si ellos dos llegan a tener algo, la tía abuela estará más que feliz de tener a Rachel en la familia.- dijo el inventor rodando los ojos

—Sabes que sí.

Anthony caminaba nervioso hacia el lugar de encuentro con Rachel, pero mientras pensaba, ¿le gustaba? Su respuesta coherente era no, a él le gustaba Candy, pero la respuesta que el corazón le daba, era muy diferente a la razonable, desde que conoció a Rachel, su corazón se aceleraba con ella y no con Candy, pero al principio creyó que era solo una de esas bromas que tu mente hace por el simple hecho de hacerte creer otra cosa, pero luego se dio cuenta que sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, como los ojos de Candy cuando eran niños... Niños, ¡exacto! Entonces se había dado cuenta que...

—Hola.- dijo Rachel tímida

—Hola.- dijo Anthony sonriendo.- He estado pensando

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, me pregunto qué pasaría en diez años

—Eso es algo incierto, ¿no crees?

—El futuro es incierto, más no si haces planes

—Bueno, ¿qué pensabas?

—Me casaré con una mujer que ame, tendré hijos y viviremos en Chicago felizmente

—Eso es lindo

—Sí, pero algo raro, ¿no crees?- dijo riendo

—No, no lo es. Anthony...

—¿Sí?- dijo mirándole a los ojos, acción que hizo que se estremeciera ligeramente y provocará choques eléctricos en ella

—Yo también me preguntaba, ya que no tengo amigos aquí, bueno, ¿irías al festival de mayo conmigo?- dijo apartando ligeramente la vista para evitar entrar en pánico

Anthony se sentía contento, las mariposas en su estómago crecieron, pero luego recordó, ya tenía pareja, Candy, ella había aceptado con un gran ímpetu, no quería rechazar a Rachel, pero tampoco quería dejar plantada a Candy

—Emm. Iría gustoso, pero me temo que ya tengo pareja.- dijo cerrando los ojos

—¿En serio? Bueno.- dijo tratando de subirse el animo,- espero que la pases bien, ahora, si me disculpas.- dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Anthony se recostó en la hierba, ¿acaso la quería tanto como para sentirse así por solo haberla rechazado?

Regresó a su habitación con una pésima cara

—¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Archie a penas ver su cara

El joven suspiró,

—Me invitó al festival

—¿Qué?- añadió Stear

—Le dije que no.- se lamentó mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo

—Cierto, invitaste a Candy

—Exacto

—Pero no te sientas así, estabas gustoso de ir con Candy.- dijo Archie

—Y aún lo estoy, pero siento que, preferiría ir con Rachel a ir con Candy, ¿me entiendes?

—No del todo.- dijo Archie negando con la cabeza

—Es sólo que, siendo ella mi prima, claro que voy con ella, pero, siento que me gustaríais más con Rachel por...motivos sentimentales .- dijo sentándose en la cama

Archie suspiró.- Entonces, si sientes eso, díselo.- dijo Archie encogiendo los hombros

—¿A Candy? ¿Estás loco? ¡La heriría!

—No, ella va a entender, lo verás

—No.- dijo Anthony.- Debo cumplirle a Candy

—Como quieras, pero busca tu disfraz porque es este sábado

—Bien.- fue la respuesta del joven

Durante la tarde, Candy había ido a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del colegio, esto la llevó a un lugar más o menos alejado, donde pudo ver a una chica, parecía nerviosa, por lo que decidió ir a acompañarla, pero antes de que llegara con ella, vio a un chico saludándola y sentándose junto.

Era Anthony.

Candy decidió irse para no ser imprudente, pero una pregunta la detuvo

—¿Irías al festival de mayo conmigo?- escuchó que la chica dijo

Anthony se quedó callado

—Emm. Iría gustoso, pero ya tengo pareja

Anthony se veía desilusionado de decirle que no a la chica y ella salió corriendo al instante, por lo que decidió que no debía interferir en la felicidad de ellos dos, así que una hora después, Candy se presentó, a escondidas por supuesto, en la habitación de los chicos.

—¡Candy!- dijo Stear al verla aterrizar por el balcón.- te podrías hacer daño

Ella rió.- quiero hablar con Anthony

—Claro, pasa

Cruzó la puerta que da al balcón y vio a Archie y Anthony conversando

—Hola chicos.- dijo con el usual tono de voz que la caracterizaba

—¡Candy! Emm, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Anthony visiblemente nervioso

—Vengo a hablar contigo.- dijo sonriendo

—Claro

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón

—Lo siento Anthony, pero no iré al festival contigo.- dijo Candy cuando llegaron

 **Hola! Tal y como dije y les repito, cada fin de semana, sea sábado o domingo, actualizaré, contestando a sus preguntas, la verdad tengo 14 años y estudio el segundo de secundaria, aquí les dejo el capítulo, saludos,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	10. Chapter 10

10

—¿Qué?- dijo Anthony sorprendido.-¿Por qué?

Candy suspiró.- Creo que sería mejor si vas con Rachel

—¿Qué?- Anthony se quedó mirándola, sin creer lo que había dicho, ¿cómo sabía ella de Rachel? ¿Acaso Stear o Archie le había dicho? Descartó por completo la posibilidad, sabía que sus primos no le harían algo como eso.

—Los vi.- dijo cortando sus pensamientos.- Sé que te invitó, y claro que quieres ir con ella

—Candy, no era mi inten..- ella lo cortó antes de terminar la frase

—Está bien, Anthony, creo que no iré, ¿sabes? No tenía muchas ganas

—Candy, podría ir contigo si quieres

—Anthony, no, ve con Rachel, estará encantada de que la lleves, no pienses en mí, sólo ve y búscala.

Él se limitó a asentir levemente, y tras razonar lo que Candy dijo, corrió hacia las afueras del dormitorio para buscar a Rachel. Ella entró a la habitación de los chicos únicamente para despedirse y se fue tal y como había llegado.

Se recostó en la cama a pensar que, si hace unas semanas Anthony fuera cercano a una chica, Candy se pondría muy triste y furiosa a la vez, pero en ese momento, no sentía nada, ni tristeza, ni dolor, mucho menos ira, sólo felicidad de que Anthony fuera al festival con la chica que quería.

—¡Ya estás lista!, te ves hermosa Paty,- le decía Candy a su amiga mientras le acomodaba el vestido rosa pálido que llevaría al festival

—Gracias Candy, pero aún creo que deberías ir

—¡Tonterías Paty! Ahora, sal y deja que Stear te vea con ese vestido, se quedará hipnotizado

La castaña asintió sonriente y tras despedirse de Candy, se fue. La rubia se la pasó horas pensando en su cama, incluso llegó al nivel de aburrimiento en el que quizo estudiar. Entonces, fue que salió de su habitación y decidió caminar un rato, ya había pasado media hora cuando un caballo blanco invadió su vista, le sonrió al animal y le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

—Los animales se llevan bien

Una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió.

—¡Terry! No me asustes así.

—Tranquila pecosa, oye, no sabía que eras un mono

—¿Un mono? ¿Pero qué dices?

—Me refiero a que, hace unos días, una moña se deslizaba por los árboles para reunirse con su familia en el dormitorio de los chicos, ¿te suena familiar?

Candy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ¡la habían descubierto! Y no era otro más que Terry, y aunque sabía que ni diría nada, tenía en cuenta de que lo usaría en su contra.

—Un mono pecoso, ¡ja! Qué emocionante

—¡Terry! No me digas así

—¿Así no? Bueno, ¿qué te parece mono pecas?

Ella lo miró con cara desaprobadora.

—Bien, busquemos otro, veamos, monos, monos, ¡ya sé!, te llamaremos Tarzán pecosa.- dijo riéndose animadamente con el apodo que acababa de inventar

—¡Terry! De verdad que no tienes remedio

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una joya.- dijo riendo

—Y muy arrogante, eso puede afectarte algún día, ¿sabes?- dijo Candy volviendo a acariciar al caballo.

—Pues este chico arrogante, se llevará su caballo ahora?- dijo Terry tomando las riendas del caballo y haciendo gesto de marcharse

—Espera, ¿es tuyo?- dijo extrañada

—Así es pecosa

—¿Te dejan tenerlo aquí?

—No tuvieron otra opción.- dijo encogiendo los hombros

—¿Por tu padre cierto?

Terry apretó la mandíbula y se tensó completamente, Candy notó eso y recordó la disputa entre Terry y su padre.

—¡Oye!- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.-¿por qué no estás en el festival?

—No suelen gustarme esos tipos de fiesta. Pero tú Candy, creí que irías con Browell

—Iba a hacerlo, pero le dije que mejor fuera con Rachel

—¿Rachel Fabrey?

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

Terry recordaba que había visto varias veces a Rachel merodeando por los jardines del colegio, era linda, lo reconocía, pero sentía que nadie era más hermosa que Candy, su pecosa.

—La he visto por ahí

—Ya veo

—¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí?

—Claro.-

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero aún así no perdían el interés por la charla. Candy miraba a Terry. Terry miraba a Candy. Las líneas finas de la nariz de Terry, sus ojos azules, su hoyuelo cuando sonreía.

Los ojos verdes de Candy, los rizos que caían en dos coletas desordenadas, sus labios rosas y carnosos y su nariz llena de pecas.

Es perfecta pensaba Terry

Es perfecto pensaba Candy

Era absolutamente obvio que se gustaban, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Se sentaron en el pasto, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

—¿Cuánto crees que dure?- preguntó Terry

—¿El festival?- él asintió.- un par de horas

—Entonces escapémonos.- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie

—¿Qué? ¡Terry!

—¡Vamos pecosa! No hay nada que perder, nos la pasaremos bien.

Candy lo pensó un momento

—Está bien

Y con eso, saltaron la barda del colegio y se encaminaron por las grandes calles de Londres.

Una figura se asomó por los arbustos y con una sonrisa melancólica y los ojos llorosos, susurró algo apenas audible...

Continuará...

 **Listo! Aquí se los dejo, pensé en no publicar hoy y subir dos el próximo sábado porque no tenía nada de inspiración pero de repente Wooop! Apareció, ¿sabían que los aviones son los mejores lugares para escribir? Justo vengo regresando de Madrid (un lugar bonito, por cierto) y en el avión me llegó la inspiración, nos leemos pronto,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	11. Chapter 11

11.-

—Siempre lo consigues, Candy, todos te quieren aunque tú intención no sea esa.- susurró la pelinegra con ojos llorosos, se dejó caer en el pasto, suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y regresó al festival con la sonrisa más radiante que pueda existir.

—¡Annie! ¿Dónde estabas?- Eliza Leagan caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa completamente hipócrita, presumiendo su vestido de seda fino con bordados franceses.

—Hola Eliza, solo fui un momento a arreglar mi cabello, sabes cómo es.

—Bien, ¡apúrate que casi empieza el desfile!

Ella corrió hasta el carro alegórico más grande, subió a la carroza y todos aplaudieron al momento en el que está se comenzó a mover. Annie no aplaudió, Eliza estaba tan concentrada en su ego, que no se dio cuenta, la pelinegra estaba triste, desde lejos veía a Archie con su pareja, Quinn, ella no había tenido el valor suficiente para invitarlo, y ahora estaba en el festival sola, después de ver a Candy huir con el chico que ama y que obviamente también la amaba, sólo podía pensar que ella obtenía todo, tenía a Anthony, a Terry, Archie, Stear, Paty, y ella, ¿a quién tenía ella? A un grupo de amigas estiradas que la querían solo por la reputación de su familia y el hecho de no saber que provenía del hogar de Pony. Pero su madre le había dicho que no revelara su origen, y entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Terry y Candy corrían por las calles de Londres como dos chiquillos jugando, riendo y haciendo bromas.

—Candy.- dijo Terry mirándola. Habían ido a un parque algo alejado del colegio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú crees que soy un bastardo?- dijo Terry con total sinceridad. Había visto un padre con su hijo frente a ellos y le recordó cosas que lo lastimaron por un instante, así que le pidió a Candy su opinión sobre él.

—¡Terry! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? No eres ningún bastardo, debes de dejar de repetírtelo.

Él le sonrió, sabía que no había forma de ganar una discusión con Candy, así que sólo agregó.

—Creo que ya acabó el festival, deberíamos regresar

—Está bien.

Regresaron al colegio justo al momento en el que acabó el festival, pero para su desgracia.

—¡Señorita Andrew! ¡Señor Grandchester! ¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo.- dijo la rectora cuando estaban saltando la barda del colegio para entrar.

—¡Uppss!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Fueron hasta ella, les pidió la acompañarán hasta su oficina, ya que llegaron a ella, comenzó el "discurso" como le llamó Terry horas después.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Esto va estrictamente prohibido con las reglas del colegio, este no es comportamiento de una dama señorita White, no los expulsaré, quedarán bajo advertencia, pero deberá asistir al colegio de verano

—¿Qué hay de Terry?- preguntó Candy, aunque sabía la respuesta, no lo castigarían por su padre.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia señorita, ahora, váyase de aquí.

Candy salió de la oficina. Terry la observaba de lejos, preguntándose si ella tenía alguna idea de que él había hecho un trato con la rectora para que no la expulsaran del colegio y fuera a Escocia, al colegio de verano.

 **Tienen todo el derecho a matarme! Está súper corto y aparte actualizo tarde, pero mi excusa, (aunque válida) es que estas dos semanas son de exámenes por lo que el próximo fin suba uno igual corto, pero se los recompensaré, lo verán!**

 **Dos cosas:**

 **A) Como saben, en el anterior cap, mencioné que estaba en Madrid, bueno, (no sé por qué les interesa pero en fin) estaba de vacaciones, les digo porque hubo una pregunta sobre eso**

 **B) ¿De dónde sacaron que Candy y Terry se acostaron? Eh? Leí un comentario que decía que en esos tiempos no era común acostarse y después hacer como que nada pasó, pero no lo hicieron, no sé qué confusión hubo o qué Jajajaja**

 **Bueno, las dejo,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	12. Chapter 12

12

—¿Colegio de Verano?- se decía Candy a sí misma, en una parte le alegraba que no la hubieran expulsado, imaginaba el escándalo que hubiera hecho la tía Elroy, pero no quería gastar su verano estudiando más de lo que debía, pero aún se preguntaba algo, ¿cómo era que no la expulsaron? Sabía que a Terry no por la influencia del duque, pero a ella, nadie la protegía, su familia no tenía tanta presencia en la escuela como el padre de Terry.

—¿Pensando?- una voz detrás suyo la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Ella giró la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó impactado

—¿Annie?- dijo dudosa, temiendo que fuera alguien más

—Hola Candy.- dijo sentándose junto a ella

—¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo Candy?

—Por supuesto Annie

—¿Qué se siente ser tú?

Candy se quedó conmocionada con la pregunta, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero, ¿por qué Annie sí?

—No sabría qué decirte.- dijo ella con total sinceridad

—Ah.- ese simple monosílabo hizo que se formara un silencio absoluto entre las dos

Annie pensaba que, si Candy era feliz, tal vez era porque su vida estaba destinada a ser feliz, una vida en la que todos te quieren y puedes enamorarte sabiendo que serás correspondida. En cambio, ella se había comportado como una hipócrita, no obtuvo ninguna felicidad desde el momento en que la adoptaron, todo fue basado en reglas sociales, el cómo vestir, comportarse, incluso hablar. Cuando llegó al colegio creyó que sería diferente, pero todo empeoró, Candy estaba ahí, recibiendo la misma atención de siempre, con los chicos comiendo de la palma de su mano sin ella darse cuenta, así que tomó la medida rápida a la popularidad, unirse a Eliza, la chica que maltrató a Candy por años y que aún lo sigue haciendo, pero desde el festival, desde ese día había decidido cambiar, ya no más Annie ingenua, ya no más Annie tímida y sobre todo, ya no más Annie hipócrita.

—Candy, quiero disculparme por todo lo que hice, la manera en que te traté, el día de la casa de los Leagan, e incluso por dejar de hablarte, quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo, ya no quiero ser amiga de Eliza nunca más, ni tener que ignorarte por los pasillos, no quiero seguir las órdenes de mi madre, Candy, por favor perdóname.

Annie lo dijo todo de un tirón, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, tan solo lo dijo, Candy la miró con felicidad en sus ojos.

—¡Annie!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarla fuertemente en sus brazos.- ¡Claro que te perdono, Annie!

Ambas lloraron, y luego de hablar por horas, sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de la cena.

—¡Candy! ¿Annie?- fueron las voces de Paty mientras caminaba hacia ellas

—Hola Paty.- dijo Annie sonriendo. Paty se la devolvió, le daba gusto que Annie se alejara de las garras de Eliza con sus mentiras.

Después de cenar, las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Candy para hablar después de la ronda, mientras hablaban, una luz centelló en la ventana frente a ellas, cruzando los árboles, desde la habitación de los chicos.

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Annie

—No tengo idea.- esta vez fue Paty

—Son solo los chicos.- dijo Candy sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la ventana.- es código morse, ¿ven?- les enseñó un papel con el código escrito en él.- Stear me lo dio un día para que nos comunicáramos por si necesitaban decirme algo.

—Veamos.- dijo Paty tomando el papel.- Te-ne-mos, cho-co-la-te,

—¡Chocolate!- gritó Candy

—Ven Can-dy, a-quí, te, es-pe-ra-mos.- terminó de decir Paty

—¿Irás Candy?- dijo Annie asustada

—No hay de qué temer, chicas, sólo iré a decirles que muchas gracias, les traeré chocolate, esperen aquí

—¡Per Candy!- dijo Paty

—¡Dios! Paty, no hay nada malo, las rondas terminaron y ya lo he hecho antes sí que me vieran.

Candy tomó una soga de debajo de su cama y la lanzó a las árboles, repitiendo el procedimiento de la última vez. Al entrar a la habitación, notó que no había nadie, la luz estaba apagada, y solo se alcanzaba a ver la mesita de noche con una foto de una mujer en ella.

Para mi hijo, Terrence, con amor, Tu madre leyó Candy al reverso de la foto

Vio el autógrafo.

—¡Por Dios! Es Eleonor Backer, ¡ella es la madre de Terry!

Recordó que él no le quizo contar acerca de su madre, y que cuando preguntó sobre ella su rostro se entristeció, pero había una pizca de furia en su rostro. De repente, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, mostrando a Terry quien la miraba intrigado y furioso.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacer aquí?- dijo él con voz amarga y mirada fría

—Yo sólo me equivoqué de habitación.- dijo Candy atemorizada, esa faceta de Terry no le gustaba en lo absoluto

 **Hola! Bueno, este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior, porque tuve más tiempo (y más inspiración) aquí se los dejo.**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	13. Chapter 13

13

Le arrebató la fotografía de la mano y dijo,

—¡No debes decirle a nadie de esto!- Candy asintió nerviosa.

Terry la miraba con ojos furiosos, pero en el instante en el que miró a se dio cuenta de cuan aterrada estaba ella, se relajó un poco, le dio la espalda y entonces dijo unas palabras que sonaron frías como dagas.

—Vete.

Esa palabra de tan solo cuatro letras heló el corazón de Candy, así que solo retrocedió, salió por el balcón y se dirigió a la habitación de junto.

—¡Candy!- gritó Stear al verla.- ¿Dónde había estado?

—Solo me perdí un poco, no pasa nada.- dijo Candy sonriendo amplia pero fingidamente.

—No hay problema Candy.- dijo Archie mientras servía chocolate caliente en una taza.

—Ven, siéntate,- este último fue Anthony, quien le señalaba una silla color hueso.

Candy obedeció y tomaron chocolate y comieron bizcochos animadamente, hasta que salió a relucir un tema. Annie.

—Y, Archie, ¿cómo vas con Annie Britter.- dijo Stear sonriendo pícaramente

—No hay nada que decir.- respondió él.- ni siquiera me dirige la palabra

—Pero es obvio que le gustas.- dijo Anthony

—¿Annie? ¿Le gustas a Annie?- dijo Candy completamente sorprendida por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

—Claro que no, solo exageran.

—Le dio un regalo para el festival

—Y siempre lo está viendo.- Archie golpeó ligeramente a Stear por haber dicho aquello

—¡Vaya! ¡Tú y Annie! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?

—No creo, chicos, nunca me habla.- se defendió el elegante

—Eso es porque Annie es muy tímida, pero háblale tú, eso la haría muy feliz

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro!, si no eres tú, ¿quién más?

Después de esa charla, siguieron hablando de diversos temas, sin darse cuenta de que la siguiente ronda en el dormitorio de los chicos, estaba por llegar, sino hasta que oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo, que todos entraron en pánico, Candy se escondió en el cuarto de baño, al escuchar que la hermana se acercaba donde ella estaba, salió rápidamente por la ventana y se escondió entre los árboles.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, las chicas tal y como dijeron, estaba ahí esperándola con la preocupación al límite, se despidieron y cada una se fue a dormir, todas excepto Candy, quien no podía dormir por las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

VETE

VETE

VETE

VETE

No la dejaban dormir, ¿por qué Terry se molestaría tanto? Sólo se equivocó de habitación, eso no tenía nada de malo, al menos que...

¡Eso era!

¡No se enojó por la habitación! ¡Se enojó por lo que había en ella! ¡La foto de su madre! Se enojó porque ella había visto esa foto, porque de seguro era un tema que no le gustaba comentar, o que simplemente no le dejaban.

A otro lado de los árboles, en el dormitorio de los chicos, un joven también tenía batallas internas que no los dejaban dormir. Terry se odiaba a sí mismo por haber dicho esas palabras tan estúpidas hacia Candy, y por un momento pensó, ¿qué hacía ella en el dormitorio de chicos? De seguro iba a ver a sus primos pero, ¿y si uno de ellos eran más que eso? Eliminó instantáneamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió dormir, solo que no lo logró hasta que dieron las tres de la madrugada.

Cuando Candy despertó fue directo al baño y se vio en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado la noche anterior, pero de seguro se le quitarían con un baño.

Terminando de cambiarse, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar igual que todos, en el camino se encontró a Annie y Paty, quienes la saludaron animadamente. Unos segundos después, vio a Stear y Archie quienes igual la saludaron, Stear conversó un momento con Paty y Candy, mientras que Archie reunía fuerzas para hablar con Annie, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar, resultó que tenía muchas cosas en común.

La campana de desayuno sonó y todos se despidieron, Candy y Paty celebraron que Annie por fin hubiera podido hablar con Archie y desayunaron tranquilamente.

Pasadas las clases, Candy fue a dar un paseo, tenía la leve esperanza de que se encontrara a Terry ahí, pero la parte de su orgullo no quería verlo después de cómo la trató. Candy suspiró, se dio media vuelta, y se fue, pero él sí la había visto, la observaba tranquilamente mientras estaba sentado en la copa de los árboles, cuando la vio alejarse, bajó de árbol y se sentó en el tronco mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?- dijo Candy junto a él. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver que solo era su pecosa, se tranquilizó, puso una sonrisa arrogante como siempre y dijo,

—No robes mis frases, pecosa, ten originalidad.

Ella bufó y se sentó a su lado.- Terry, ¿puedes apagar ese cigarrillo?

Él la miró burlonamente, y siguió fumando. Candy buscó entre su bolsillo hasta que pudo encontrar un objeto metálico en él.

—Ten.- dijo extendiéndola frente a él

—¿Qué es eso pecosa?

—Una armónica.- le respondió ella obvia

—Claro que sé que es una armónica pecosa, pero quiero decir que sí qué haré con ella.

—Pues para empezar, dejar de fumar.- Candy tomó el cigarrillo de las manos de Terry y lo aplastó en la hierba.- Cada vez que quieras fumar, solo toca la armónica.

—Puedo hacerlo.- dijo Terry. Comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, Candy se deleitaba con la música, pasó el ocaso, y ella decidió que era momento de irse.

—Nos vemos, Terry, y recuerda, cada vez que quieras fumar, sólo toca la armónica.- dijo Candy a punto de irse

—Espera Candy.- dijo Terry

—¿Sí?

—Quiero, Emm, quiero, disculparme por lo de anoche, sé que te traté mal, y no te lo merecías, solo que hay algunas cosas que nadie puede saber.

—Entiendo Terry, acepto tus disculpas, yo también estuve mal al entrar a tu habitación y ver en tus cosas.

Él sonrió y ella correspondió a su gesto, y después de eso, pudo irse tranquilamente.

—¡Por fin!- dijo Annie riendo,- en unos días son las vacaciones de verano chicas, ¿qué piensan hacer?

—Bueno, yo estoy castigada y debo ir al colegio de Verano en Escocia.- dijo Candy desilusionada

—Yo también iré al colegio de verano en Escocia

—¿Por qué Paty? Tus calificaciones son perfectas

—Pero nada como reforzar el conocimiento Candy.- dijo la morena sonriendo

—Supongo.- dijo ella dudando

 **=Dos días después=**

—Patricia O'Brien

—Aquí

La hermana Margaret pasaba lista para las que irían al colegio de Verano

—Candice White Andrew

—Aquí

Respondió Candy no muy animadamente.

La hermana la miró con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le susurró

—Al menos debes agradecer que no te expulsaron Candy.- le dijo sonriendo

—Supongo.- dijo ella

—Debes agradecer al joven Grandchester.- le dijo ella.

—¿Grandchester?- Al ver la hermana Margaret cuán confundida estaba Candy, le dijo.

—El joven Grandchester, le pidió a su padre que te ayudará a salir de ese aprieto, ya que era su culpa.

—¿Terry?- dijo Candy sorprendida

—Sí, así que sí hizo eso por tí, debes importarle mucho

Candy se emocionó y confundió al mismo tiempo, es decir, ella quería a Terry y él le dijo que la quería, pero se preguntaba por qué se tomó esa molestia, si la quería de una manera tan grande que se había tragado el orgullo y le pidió ayuda a su padre a quien no le habla.

Saliendo del paso de lista, fue a buscar a Terry en el jardín, no lo podía ver, pero escuchó una dulce melodía que ella conocía y fue en esa dirección.

—¡Terry!- lo llamó cuando lo vio en una copa de un árbol

—¡Tarzán pecoso!- dijo Terry riendo mientras bajaba del árbol

—Si usaste la armónica.- le dijo ella sonriente

—Si, me ayuda a pasar el rato. ¿Por qué tan sonriente? Más de lo normal

—Pues porque descubrí algo

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?- dijo él curioso, aunque creía saber de qué se trataba

—Pues resulta que un pajarito me dijo que tú me ayudaste a que no me expulsaran del colegio el día del festival.

Terry sonrió, había dejado que ella lo adivinara sola, no le dijo nada, primero no quería que lo supiera, ya que sería muy vergonzoso, pero luego decidió que mejor dejaría que lo adivinara, al grado en el que le pidió a la hermana Margaret que hablara del tema con Candy repetidas veces.

—¡Me descubriste!

—¡Terry! Si fuiste tú

—Claro pecosa, no iba a dejar que te expulsaran por mi culpa.

—¡Terry! Eres muy gentil cuando te lo propones

—No agradezcas Candy, ahora, ve a empacar, que mañana debes ir a Escocia para tu colegio de Verano

—¿Tú estarás ahí?

—No en el colegio, pero si en Escocia, mi padre tiene una Villa ahí, me quedaré las vacaciones.

—Bien, hasta luego Terry, ¡y gracias!- dijo Candy mientras corría y mientras, Terry sólo podía pensar en lo imbécil que sería si la deja ir.

 **¡HOLA! Capítulo largo! Más largo de lo usual para compensar los días perdidos, aquí se los dejo! Ya viene Escocia y pues, todos saben qué pasa después, pero tranquiiilosss.**

 **Espero les haya gustado,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	14. Chapter 14

14.-

—¡Escocia!- gritó Candy mientras admiraba el paisaje, habían llegado a Escocia hace poco y Candy, Annie y Paty fueron a conocer a hurtadillas él área.

—¡Candy! ¡Espera!- exclamó Annie mientras corría hacia ella

—¿Qué pasa Annie? Corrías mejor que esto.- dijo bromeando

—Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo siendo una dama, es todo.- dijo riendo

—¡Chicas!- está fue Paty, quien se había quedado observando unas flores en un pequeño puesto.

—¡Escocia es hermoso!- suspiró Candy mirando a su alrededor

—Candy.- dijo Annie riendo.- tú encontrarías belleza hasta en una vieja choza.

Todas rieron, sabían que Annie tenía razón.

—Debemos irnos, se hace tarde.- dijo Paty, quien se estaba preocupando por el posible castigo que de seguro recibirían por haberse escapado.

Todas asintieron, en el camino, un chico con cabellos morenos observó a Candy curioso mientras perseguía a un carnero que corría lejos de él, pero la ignoró y continuó con su carrera.

—¿Tienen idea de que tan preocupadas estábamos?- las riñó la hermana Margaret después de llegar de su escapada.- ¡No podemos tolerar esto siempre!

—Solo queríamos dar una vuelta.- explicó Candy

—Ya que de seguro no nos dejarán durante la estadía aquí.- continuó Annie

—Por favor no nos castigue.- suplicó Paty finalizando

La hermana Margaret rió un poco, era curiosa la manera en la que se ponían de acuerdo para salir de aprietos.

—Está bien, chicas, está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa,- pero que no se repita.- les dijo con mirada autoritaria, aunque se mostraba que se divertía con la situación

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Candy pensaba en la suerte que tuvo cuando eligieron a la hermana Margaret como la que les cuidaría en Escocia, ya que si hubiera ido la rectora en persona no se salvaban de esta. Miró por la ventana y admiró el paisaje, todo Escocia le encantaba, sentía como una chispa de felicidad llegaba a ella pero no sabía por qué.

Se escucharon toques apresurados en su puerta.

—Pase.- dijo sorprendida

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Annie y Paty entraron apresuradamente a la habitación.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Candy con la intriga, ese tipo de energía no era frecuente en ellas, y mucho menos en Paty, quien era más serena en ese aspecto.

—¡Stear, Archie y Anthony están aquí!

—¿¡Qué!?- gritó Candy.- ¿En Escocia? ¿En serio?

—¡Claro Candy! ¿Acaso crees que jugaríamos con eso?- dijo Paty entre emocionada y sorprendida

—No chicas, solo estoy emocionada, esperen, si ellos están aquí significa que también la abuela lo está.

—Sí,moda tu familia está aquí, hasta los Leagan.- lo último lo dijo Annie con una mueca

—¿Eliza y Neil? ¡Dios! Mi descanso se convirtió en pesadilla, se suponía que me la pasaría bien aquí, ¡les aseguró que harán lo posible para hacerme quedar mal con la abuela!

—Tranquila Candy,- dijo Paty serena.- no les hagas caso, solo te tienen envidia, y por eso te prestan tanta atención.

—Tienen razón chicas, ahora debemos ir a dormir.- dijo Candy riendo

—Bien, ¡buenas noches!- dijeron mientras salían del cuarto

—Bien chicas, ahora pueden tomar su primer recreo.- dijo la hermana Margaret mientras cerraba su Biblia

Todas las chicas se pusieron de pie incluyendo Paty, Annie y Candy. Mientras hablaban de ir a visitar a los chicos, una chica tímida se acercó a ellas.

—¿T-Tú eres Candy?.- preguntó la chica, Candy volteó la mirada y vio a Rachel Fabrey, la chica que Anthony llevó al baile

—Así es.- dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿Tú eres Rachel Fabrey? ¿Cierto?

—Sí, mucho gusto.- dijo tendiendo la mano

Candy se sorprendió un poco,niñero de inmediato sonrió y aceptó el gesto.- el gusto es mío

—Ellas son Paty y Annie.- dijo Candy señalando a sus amigas

Repitieron el gesto y decidieron ir todas a ver a los chicos ya que Rachel quería ver a Anthony, y después de que la molestaran con su enamorado, todas partieron a la villa de los Andrew.

—¡Estoy aburrido!- gritó Archie que estaba acostado en su cama

—Y que lo digas.- esta vez fue Anthony, quien dibujaba una flor

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Acaso las chicas no están aquí?

—Sí, pero no creo que las dejen vernos.- dijo Archie desilusionado

—Da igual.- Anthony se puso de pie.- nos colaremos por la ventana así como Candy lo hace a nuestra habitación todo el tiempo

—Me gusta esa idea.- Stear asintió

—Bien, ¡Vamos!

Salieron de la habitación en busca de las chicas mientras bromeaban y reían.

 **Hola!**

 **Sé**

 **Que**

 **No**

 **Actualicé**

 **El**

 **Fin**

 **De**

 **Semana**

 **Pasado**

 **Pero tengo una mamá que me castiga!**

 **Y ya saben que es doble!**

 **Así que...**

 **Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	15. Capítulo 14 segunda parte

14 parte 2

Terry tocaba la armónica en su cómoda habitación de la villa de su padre, había té y galletas en su mesa de noche aún sin terminar, no tenía hambre ya que pensaba en lo patética que era su vida.

Verte pensó Terry sólo quería verte, y no me dejaste

Con rencor recordaba el momento en el que fue a visitar a su madre y ella no quizo recibirlo debido al temor de que lo vieran.

Tocaron tímidamente la puerta.

—Pase.- dijo frío mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—¡Terry! ¡A que no crees a quien vi hoy!

Era Marc, el hijo de la mujer que trabajaba en el colegio, el chico era como su hermano y se llevaban muy bien. De inmediato el humor de Terry cambió. Sonrío ampliamente y dijo.

—¿A quién Marc?

—¡A Candy! ¡La chica de la que me hablaste!

—¿A Candy? ¡Oh si! Ella está aquí por el colegio de Verano.

—Entonces, fue por eso que le pediste a tu padre pasar las vacaciones aquí en Escocia, ¿eh?- le dijo mirándolo pícaramente

—¡Claro que no!- dijo Terry riendo.- ¡fue obviamente para venir a verte!

—Sí, Terry, lo que digas.- dijo riendo.- ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿No irás a verla? ¡Debes hacerlo!

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Pues porque te gusta.- dijo obvio

Terry se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que Marc había dicho.

—¿Q-Qué dices Marc? Claro que no

—Terry, se nota a leguas, la forma en la que hablas de ella, la forma en la que la describiste, e incluso esas bromas que se hacen son parte del coqueteo que tienen entre los dos y que solo ustedes entienden

—¿Y tú cómo lo entiendes entonces?

—Te entiendo a ti Terry,- dijo a punto de salir de la habitación.- Con eso basta

Cerró la puerta tras de él y Terry rió por primera vez en el día, Marc lo conocía bien, y sí, le gustaba Candy, mucho.

Él suspiró y pensó en la situación, ¿debía ir a ver a Candy? ¿Y si no se lo permitían? Pero, ¿desde cuándo eso le importaba? Así que terminó sus galletas y salió directamente al colegio de Verano.

—¡Candy! ¡Apresúrate!- Annie, Paty y Rachel corrían rápidamente para ver a Stear, Archie y Anthony.

—¡Ya voy chicas! ¿De dónde sacaron de repente tanta energía?- dijo ella riendo

—¿Annie?- dijo una voz conocida

—¿Paty?- otra voz

—¿Rachel?- otra voz

—¡Stear!- gritó Paty

—¡Archie!- ahora fue Annie

—¡Anthony!- la última fue Rachel, que al pensarlo bien, recobró la compostura y saludó cordialmente.- ¿Cómo estás?-esto hizo reír a Anthony

—¡Chicos!- Candy llegó corriendo e inmediatamente saludó a cada uno con un abrazo.

—¡Me siento excluido!- dijo Anthony después de ver que a sus primos les dio un abrazo y un beso y a él solo un abrazo.

Todos rieron y Candy le dio un beso grande en la mejilla a Anthony quien sonrió victorioso, claramente todos sabían que ese comportamiento era de solo juego, ya que Anthony y Candy ya no sentían nada el uno por el otro.

Pero, el solo gesto del beso, no le gustó a dos personas, una se llenó de tristeza aunque su cara no lo reflejaba y la otra se llenó de enojo con ganas de golpear, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¡Cuidado!- gritó Paty. Todos miraron hacia la dirección que apuntaba su mirada y visualizaron un carnero que corría hacia ellos.

—¡Aguarda!- un chico con cabellos castaños corría detrás de ella, los chicos pusieron a las chicas detrás de ellos como gesto protector y en ese momento el carnero se detuvo haciendo que el chico que lo perseguía parara su carrera.

—¡Es la segunda vez que pasa!- le gritó sujetándolo. Suspiró y los chicos por fin pudieron respirar fácilmente.

—¿Todos bien?- preguntó Stear mirando hacia atrás

Las chicas asintieron, una chica con melena rubia rió ligeramente, e inmediato el chico la reconoció.

—¡Tú eres Candy! ¿Cierto?

Ella desconcertada asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó una curiosa Annie

—¡Ah! Es sólo que mi hermano me contó sobre ti.

—¿Tú hermano?- dijo Candy aún confundida

—¡Si! Lo conoces, se llama Terry

—¿Terry?- dijo ella mucho mucho más sorprendida

—Sí, ¿sabes? Siempre habla de ti..- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Terry llegó corriendo y puso su mano en la boca de Marc

—Marc, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando a tu carnero?- dijo Terry mirándolo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

Marc entendió el mensaje y dijo.- ¡Tienes razón Terry! ¡Nos vemos!

El chico corrió hacia la dirección opuesta con el carnero regresando a su casa.

Todos miraban a Terry expectantes.- Nos vemos.- dijo Terry lléndose. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, todos se echaron a reír.

—Será mejor que vayas a verlo Candy.- dijo Paty riendo

—Bien.

Candy corrió hacia la dirección en que Terry se fue.

—¡Terry! – lo llamó

Lo vio sentado en el tronco de un árbol, se acercó y cuando él pudo verla, se sorprendió.

—¡Candy! Emm, lo de Marc.

—No hay problema Terry.- dijo riendo.- a veces los hermanos molestan así

—Pero, él no es mi hermano

—¿No? Él dijo que sí.

—No queremos como hermanos, pero de sangre no lo es.

—Ya veo.

—Y, ¿cómo te va con Brown?- dijo obviamente molesto

—¿Qué? ¿Anthony?

—Sí, se les veía muy cariñosos hace un rato

—Terry, es mi primo, así me saludo con él.- dijo Candy riendo

—Claro.- dijo volteando los ojos

—¡En serio! Además, ¿por qué me pides explicaciones? Tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos.- dijo visiblemente desilusionada, una emoción y una frase que ella no pudo controlar

—Pero tú lo quisieras, ¿o no?- dijo él lleno de esperanzas

—¡Terry! ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

Él agarró coraje suficiente para pronunciar las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Lo que oíste, Candy

—¡Terry!

Él se arrodilló y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Candy pronunció.

—Candice White Andrew, me gustas, mucho, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

 **Soy malaaaa! (Me deben de estar maldiciendo justo ahora) jajaja**

 **Como vieron, el capítulo 14 lo dividí en dos partes, (la primera la subí ayer y esta es la segunda) el siguiente capítulo será exactamente el de la mitad, es decir son 30 capítulos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	16. Chapter 15

15.-

Candy no podía creerlo, ¡Terry le acababa de pedir que fuera su novia! Y por más que ella quisiera saltar de alegría y decir que sí, no podía siquiera moverse, este gesto hizo que Terry se desesperara un poco, tras unos segundo de que Candy lo mirara fijamente, ella por fin saltó a sus brazos y abrazó fuertemente a Terry.

—¡Sí Terry! ¡Claro que quiero ser tú novia!

Esas palabras hicieron que él se regocijara de alegría, ¿le había dicho que si? O tan solo era un sueño que haría que al despertar se lamentara terriblemente, pero no, estaba ahí, abrazándolo, la única mujer que él amaría en su vida, se separó rápidamente de ella y le dio un cálido beso, uno que quedaría marcado en la vida de ambos, fue el primer beso que se dieron como novios.

—¡Candy! ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Terry.- ¿es esto un sueño? ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma!

—¡Terry! ¡No! ¡No es un sueño! Yo igual te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que te imaginas.

Tras decir esas palabras se fundieron en un nuevo beso, uno cariñoso, demostrando la pureza con la que se amaban.

—¡Hay Candy! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que me dijeras que sí!

—Terry, soñé con este momento toda mi vida

—¿Sabes Candy?- dijo Terry juntando sus frentes, aún seguían abrazados

—¿Qué?

—Temía mucho que me dijeras que no, es decir, el hecho de que hubieras siquiera pronunciado esas palabras me causa escalofríos, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, y pensó, que era la mujer más afortunada por tener a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella como novio.

—Terry, no tenía por qué temer, aquí me tienes, abrazada y con el poder de hacerlo cuando quieras.

—Claro que sí pecosa, ya que eres mi novia, puedo abrazarte.- dijo apretando,a más contra él.- y besarte.- lo último lo dijo muy cerca de ella, y después la beso con ternura, continuaron el beso hasta que éste se hizo más profundo y rápido, siguieron así hasta que escucharon una voz.

—¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

—Maldito Cornwell.- masculló Terry, a regañadientes se separó de Candy

—Debo volver.- le dijo ella.-

—Lo sé, ¿les dirás?

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Cómo me molestaría? Quiero que sepan que eres mía y solo mía.

Ella rió, le dio un beso rápido de despedida a Terry y se fue.

Terry la observó mientras se iba, aún no podía creer que esa chica fuera su novia.

Candy caminó y vio a lo lejos a Archie buscándola.

—¡Archie! – gritó Candy

—¡Candy! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Terry, ¿recuerdas que fui a hablar con él?

—Sí, pero eso fue hace una hora, ¿de qué tanto hablaban?

—Nada importante.- dijo ella restándole importancia, pero su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por el elegante.

—Bien, vayamos con los demás

Pasaron un buen rato conviviendo, hasta que llegó la hora de regresar al colegio de Verano, entonces las chicas de despidieron y regresaron al edificio.

Por la noche, las chicas, incluyendo Rachel, se reunieron en el cuarto de Candy para conversar, pero al ver a la rubia tan distraída en sus pensamientos, no pudieron evitar preguntar.

—Haber Candy, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Paty ya cansada de hablarle a su amiga y que ésta no le conteste

—¿A mí? ¡Para nada chicas! Ahora, ¿En serio Eliza y Luisa se pelearon?

—¡Candy!- exclamó Annie.- ¡Pasamos ese tema hace siglos!

Todas miraron a Candy sorprendidas

—¿Nos dirás?- dijo Rachel

Candy suspiró soñadora mente y se tiró en su cama, eso hizo que las chicas tuvieran algunas teorías.

—Terry me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo sonriendo

—¡Qué!

—No puede ser

—¡Dios mío!

Las chicas sonrieron gratamente y pidieron detalles que Candy dio gustosa y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Le dirás a los chicos?

—¡Sí! Solo necesito el momento apropiado

Al día siguiente, Candy se reunió con los chicos para hablarles de su noviazgo con Terry.

—Chicos, los traje aquí para hablarles de un tema importante

—Claro Candy, dinos.- dijo Anthony sonriendo

—Terry me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepté.

Las sonrisas de los Cornwell no tardaron en aparecer y la de Anthony cayó completamente para transformarse en una mueca.

 **Hello! Me pidieron que Anthony y Terry se pelearan por Candy, así que veré qué hago. En cuanto a capítulos más largos, eso depende del tiempo que tenga para escribirlos, ya que tengo tareas y todo eso, bueno, las dejo,**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


	17. Chapter 16

16.-

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó Anthony completamente despavorido y agitado

—Pero, Anthony..- trató de calmarlo Archie, pero fue inútil, bastó una sola mirada para decir que debía mantener la boca cerrada.

—Anthony, deberías estar feliz por nosotros.- le replicó Candy, él la miró clavando sus pupilas con las de ella.

—¿Feliz?- dijo con ironía.- ¡Estaría feliz si fuera con otro tipo! Alguien más Cortés que él. ¡No me enojaría que fuera con cualquier otro! Pero ¿Terry?, ¿es en serio?

—¡Anthony!- gritó Stear por primera vez en la conversación.- Lo que deberíamos hacer es apoyar a Candy, yo creo que ellos están muy enamorados y merecen intentarlo.

—Me encantaría que aceptaras nuestra relación.- dijo Candy desilusionada, pero Anthony ni se inmutó, sólo pestañeó un par de veces y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Después de lo sucedido, Candy se sentó triste en la silla junto a ella, le hubiera gustado que a Anthony le hubiera alegrado la noticia tanto como a Stear y Archie, pero ella no podía controlar eso.

—Debemos ir a buscar a Anthony.- dijo Archie decidido, Stear lo siguió hasta la puerta y salieron en su búsqueda. Candy regresó al colegio de Verano con un gesto melancólico, no entendía lo que le había molestado a Anthony, era claro que no eran celos, él estaba interesado en Rachel, así que no lo entendía. Con esas incógnitas, Candy se quedó dormida en su cama.

Fuera del edificio donde se encontraban las chicas, Stear y Archie buscaban desesperadamente a Anthony por el miedo de que hiciera algo inapropiado o muy estúpido durante su lapso de furia, ellos tampoco entendían la razón por la cual había reaccionado así, hacía unos días que les dijo que ya no estaba interesado en Candy, sino en Rachel, así que la muchacha con ojos color esmeralda y los dos hermanos estaban con las mismas preguntas en su cabeza. Lo buscaron por la ciudad, en cada rincón donde pudo haberse escondido, pero lo que no esperaban era que Anthony no estaba en la calle, es más, ni siquiera en un callejón.

Él estaba parado frente a la villa, pensaba con odio y furia acerca del chico de dormía en ella, no entendía que tan buena fortuna tenía para llevarse el corazón de Candy, pero no se deben confundir, lo suyo no eran celos, no llegaba ni remotamente a este sentimiento, pero entonces, ¿qué era? Era el simple hecho de que era maleducado, rico y mimado, no le importaba otra cosa más que su ego, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, que el imbécil lastimara a Candy sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero repito, esto no llegó más allá de simples especulaciones por parte de Anthony, él tenía muy definido quién era la que se había ganado su corazón, y esa era Rachel, ya no estaba enamorado de Candy, aunque no sea el término correcto, ya que "enamorado" es una palabra muy fuerte para lo que sintió, fue un gusto de niños, y solo meramente eso. Suponía que no le molestara que se había ganado interesado en Candy, eso incluso él lo había hecho, pero era la manera en que tan solo unas semanas pudo ganarse el corazón de ella lo que le molestaba, un premio más que pavonear frente a sus amigos, y era incluso la manera tan arrogante en la que sonreía que hacía que Anthony quisiera matarlo, la forma en que caminaba, todo mostraba el gran ego que tenía hacia sí mismo.

Maldito bastardo

Pensaba Anthony, una y otra vez, se quedó mirando la villa durante minutos, o puede que hayan sido horas, no dedujo cuánto tiempo había estado allí parado hasta el momento en el que sintió sus ojos adormecidos y tuvo que regresar a la casa de Verano, ahí lo esperaban un furioso Archie y un confundido Stear.

—No me vean así.- les dijo apenas llegó

—¿Qué no te veamos así? ¡Ah claro, el chico regresa después de horas estando fuera y resulta que uno no puede estar enojado con él! Mira qué sorpresa, ¿no se te hace interesante Stear?- dijo Archie enojado mirando hacia su hermano y su primo repetidas veces.

—Archie tiene razón, no debes hacer eso, ¿sabes cuánto le dolió a Candy que no aceptaras su relación con Terry? Déjame decirte que se fue casi llorando de aquí.

—¡Llorará más cuando Terry le haga daño!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- dijo Stear mirándolo con firmeza

—Porque sé cómo es Terry, los tres lo sabemos, y creo que no deberían apoyar a Candy en esta decisión, cuando ella esté llorando porque él la engañó o Dios sabe qué más le haga, ustedes estarán arrepentidos, y yo les podré decir un gran "Se los dije"

Y tras decir eso, Anthony se fue, dejó la idea en el aire, pero no logró que los hermanos cambiaran de parecer, ambos sabían cómo era Terry, pero también sabían que esta vez iba en serio con Candy.

—Tranquila Candy.- le repetía Annie mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

—Todo estará bien, verás que Anthony pronto recapacitará y aceptará su relación.- añadió Paty

—¿Saben chicas? Él ya no me quiere, hablo de Anthony, antes me gustaba, pero solo era cosa de cuando éramos niños, nada especial, ahora él encontró a alguien a quien amar, y yo me puse muy feliz por ello, pero ahora cuando se enteró de lo mío con Terry, créanme, se puso como loco, no parecía el Anthony que conozco, era otra persona.- dijo la rubia con un gesto melancólico.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de la habitación de Candy mientras consolaban a la joven, quien muy devastada les contó a sus amigas la noticia.

—No debes estar triste.- dijo Annie.- eso es lo que siempre me dices Candy, y es un buen consejo.

—Annie tiene razón, tú siempre nos animas cuando estamos tristes, y ahora es nuestro turno de animarte, ven

Las tres chicas se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron al jardín del frente, el cual tenía muchos árboles.

—¡Vamos a escalar un árbol Candy!- dijo Annie emocionada

—¿En serio Annie? Bueno, a ti te da miedo

—No importa Candy, lo que sea por mi amiga

—¡Vamos chicas!- gritó Paty quien ya estaba subiendo a uno.

Todas eligieron su árbol y subieron a él, hicieron competencias de rapidez en las cuales todas ganó Candy, y por unas horas, Candy se olvidó por completo de su asunto con Anthony.

Después de esta toda la tarde afuera, se fue a dar un baño a su habitación y se puso la pijama, estaba ya lista para meterse a la cama cuando alguien le tapó su boca y ojos.

Ella trató de gritar, pero fue imposible, comenzó a patalear y se preocupó mucho, pero entonces, escuchó una risa muy peculiar, una carcajada que ella conocía bien.

Terry la soltó mientras reía a carcajadas.

—¡Terry!- exclamó Candy, y de inmediato le tapó la boca.- no debes hacer ruido, recuerda que aún estoy en la escuela

Subió sus manos rendido y Candy retiró la mano de su boca, al momento de hacerlo, Terry la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él, logrando así, besarla. Candy siguió el beso gustosa y cuando se separaron se miraron tiernamente.

—Te extrañé pecosa.- susurró Terry en su oído

—Yo igual Terry,- le respondió Candy.- ¿cómo entraste?

—¿Por dónde más? La ventana.- dijo encogiendo los hombros

—¡Terry! Este es el segundo piso, pudiste haberte caído y lastimado

—Claro que no Candy.- dijo mirándola.- me apoyé del árbol junto a tu ventana

—Aún así era peligroso.- dijo cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza

Terry la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

—Me encanta que te preocupes por mi.- dijo besando su nariz

—Pues si yo no lo hago, ¿quién más? Solo tienes una novia.- dijo mirándolo

—Tienes razón.- le dijo abrazándola de nuevo

Candy suspiró en el abrazo y Terry supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, su "instinto de novio" se lo decía

—¿Qué pasa pecosa?

—Es solo que, ayer le hablé a mis primos acerca de lo nuestro, y bueno, Archie y Stear se pusieron muy felices..

—¡Eso es genial Candy!- dijo sin dejarla terminar

—Si, es muy genial Terry, pero Anthony no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, es más, se puso como loco, dijo cosas muy extrañas, y también que aceptaría a todos menos a ti.

—Pero no necesitamos su consentimiento Candy.-dijo sonriendo

—Lo sé, pero es muy importante para mí que él lo acepte, es parte de mi familia desde que era una niña.

—Está bien.- dijo Terry convencido.- Hablaré con él

—¡Gracias Terry!- exclamó Candy feliz

Terry hablaría con él, y lo quisiese o no, Anthony lo iba a escuchar.

Al día siguiente, Terry se levantó convencido de que hablaría con Anthony, le diría cuanto ama a Candy y haría que acepte su relación. Sabía que admitir que ama a Candy arruinaría su orgullo, pero haría todo por ella, porque era como su pequeño rayo de luz, hacía que su vida tuviera más color.

Salió de su villa, se despidió de Marc, y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Verano donde estaba Anthony, al llegar, abrió la puerta la mucama, a quien le pidió que llamara a Anthony.

—¿No gusta pasar?- le dijo amablemente

—No gracias, esperaré aquí.

La señora se fue y unos minutos después salió Anthony, quien al verlo, hizo una mueca e hizo gesto de regresar dentro de la casa.

—¡Anthony! ¡Espera!- dijo Terry

Él volteó la cara poniendo atención a lo que Terry le diría.

—Debo hablar contigo, por favor.

Anthony salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Qué quieres Grandchester?

—Vengo a hablar contigo, para que arreglemos lo de Candy

—¿Arreglar? Tú solo la quieres para tus juegos

—Claro que no, Candy es una persona muy especial para mí

—Lo sé, lo es para todos.- dijo mirándolo

—Pero para mí es diferente, la amo, en serio la amo.

Anthony le dedicó una mirada seria y rió cínicamente.

—¿Amarla? ¡Por Dios Terry! No la amas, solo quieres jugar con ella y después votarla como a todas, y lo sabes, jamás has querido a nadie que no sea a ti mismo, todo es siempre para ti, para ti, y si sobra, también para ti, eres un egoísta que jamás piensa en otros, un niño mimado y rico, un aristócrata desgraciado que puede tener a todas las chicas del mundo, pero te encaprichaste con Candy, ¿por qué Terry? ¿Por qué ella?

Y tras la última palabra, Anthony lanzó un golpe hacia Terry dándole justo en el ojo.

—¿Sabes por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Pues porque es la persona más especial que eh conocido, ella le dio luz a mi vida, créeme Anthony, en mi estúpida vida gris y fría, ella es la única que le da calor a ella.- mientras decía esto iba golpeándolo,- y no pienso dejarla ir

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban peleando, golpeándose fuera de la casa de Verano. A los dos minutos el mayordomo y varias mucamas trataban de calmarlos, Archie y Stear salieron y lograron por fin separarlos.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No tienes derecho a estar con Candy!- gritó Anthony mientras Archie lo detenía para que no fuera y lo golpeara

—¡Tal vez no! ¡Pero ella me eligió a mí! ¡Y eso es lo único que debería de importarte!

Sacaron a Terry de la propiedad y una hora más tarde ya estaba en su villa mientras una mucama curaba sus heridas.

Anthony hacía lo mismo, y pensaba que Terry tenía razón, si Candy lo había escogido, debía respetar la decisión, ella siempre había tomado buenas decisiones hasta ese momento y no debía dudar de ella.

 **Holaaa! Y buenooo, me deben querer matar, lo sé, MESES sin actualizar causan eso, pero ahora tuve tiempo, por qué la verdad, el Internet se fue, me castigaron y estuve muy ocupada.**

 **Pero por fin estoy aquí!**

 **Como ven, Anthony ya está aceptando lo de Candy y Terry!**

 **No sé si pueda actualizar tan seguido.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **Adiós!**

 **Litzy Andrew**


	18. Chapter 17

17.-

Habían ya pasado tres días desde el incidente de Anthony y Terry, y las cosas no podían ir peor, para ninguno de los dos.

—Vamos Candy, debes hablarles.- le suplicaba Paty a Candy mientras estaban en la habitación.

—Paty, sé que no debo guardar rencor, pero lo que hicieron fue completamente imprudente.

—Si, Candy, pero ya pasó, Anthony dice que ya está en el pasado, ¿Terry qué dice?

Candy suspiró.- Terry es demasiado orgulloso como para que acepte que se equivocó.

—¿Al menos has hablado con él?

—No, pero lo conozco.

—De eso hablo Candy, los has evitado desde la pelea, yo digo que debes hablar con ambos.

—Tienes razón Paty, estoy siendo muy egoísta al no escuchar su lado de la historia, iré a hablar con Anthony y después con Terry.

Se abrazaron y Candy fue directamente a la villa de los Andrew.

Archie abrió la puerta en el momento en que Candy llegó.

—Hola Candy.- la saludó con un abrazo que ella aceptó con gusto.

—Vine a ver a Anthony

—¿Anthony? Está en su habitación, pasa.

Candy se dirigió a dicho lugar y al llegar tocó ligeramente la puerta.

—¡Pase!- se oyó desde dentro

Candy abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y vio a Anthony recostado en su cama con una almohada en la cara, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Archie, déjame en paz, sé que lo arruiné con Candy, solo no digas nada.

—Anthony, no soy Archie.

El chico se sorprendió al oír la voz de Candy, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿acaso Candy ya lo había perdonado? Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y la vio sonriente.

—Perdóname Candy.- le dijo.- se que estuvo mal que no creyera en tus decisiones, y no lo volveré a hacer.

—Anthony, tranquilo, te perdono.- y después de esas palabras, se abrazaron amorosamente.

—¿Ya hablaste con Terry?

—Aún no, la verdad no sé cómo reaccione, con él nunca se sabe.- dijo sonriendo

—Vamos, de seguro se sentirá feliz de que le vuelvas a hablar, ya lo verás Candy, ese es un don que tienes.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Claro, ¿quién más que Candice White Andrew para poner de buen humor a alguien?

Rieron y después de hablar y tomar té con galletitas junto a Stear y Archie durante un buen rato, Candy decidió partir a la villa donde su amado estaba.

Tocó la puerta de la villa Grandchester nerviosa por el resultado que le daría la conversación a la que se enfrentaría en unos instantes. Tras unos segundos de tocar la puerta, la señora de servicio abrió y al ver a Candy se extrañó un poco.

—Buenas tardes señora, sé que es algo repentino, pero quisiera ver a Terry.

—Oh! Disculpe señorita, el joven no está, pasó todo el día en su recámara y hace unos momentos salió y se dirigió a esa dirección.- dijo señalando con su mano

Candy sonrió dulcemente, le dio un gracias y se fue hacia dónde la mujer le había señalado.

Llegó a una parte en la que había muchos árboles, "aquí debe de estar" pensó Candy, conocía bien a Terry como para saber que si él busca paz y tranquilidad estará en un lugar como ese.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!- lo llamó varias veces y no recibió respuesta.

Suspiró y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, pensando, en todo. Se había dado cuenta que no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus cosas. Así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a divagar en su mente, pensaba en los momentos de su niñez, cuando la señorita Pony les regañaba por hacer alguna travesura, cuando se peleaba con Tom por cosas muy simples, luego llegó a su mente cuando la adoptaron los Leagan, como Neil y Eliza la recibieron de una forma tan cruel, todos los momentos terribles que le hicieron pasar, pero después la adoptaron los Andrew, quienes desde un principio la habían tratado con gentileza y respeto, y que ahora estaba más que agradecida con ellos por ese hecho. Luego pensó en el momento en el que conoció a Terry, pensó en sus ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, su sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, su cabello café que la enloquecía, la vez en la que le pidió que fuera su novia, su emoción al decir que aceptaba, y como tenía una imaginación increíble para ponerle apodos muy molestos y graciosos.

Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió al saber que no habría nadie con el que quisiera estar más que con Terry, una persona quien se ve totalmente fría, orgullosa y egoísta por fuera, pero por dentro es alguien gentil, amoroso y muy caballeroso.

Candy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que un joven de ojos azules la observaba con cariño en la copa de un árbol. Terry también pensaba en ella, como sus ojos verdes lo volvían loco, como sus sonrisa lo sacaba de su propio juicio, sus labios que moría por probar en ese momento, bajó del árbol haciendo poco ruido, quería observarla más de cerca, no tuvo el coraje para contestarle mientras ella lo llamaba, no sabía el motivo, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, le daba vergüenza el comportamiento que tuvo con Anthony, sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería ver a Candy a los ojos ya que temía que esas esmeraldas lo miraran con odio por golpear a su primo.

Candy se puso de pie, y Terry se escondió detrás de un tronco, pero, como Candy ya no estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora sentía una presencia, y un aroma, un aroma a tabaco que sabía quién tenía, sonrió al haberlo encontrado.

—Terry, sé que estás aquí

El joven maldijo en lo bajo por no ser más discreto, temía que Candy le guardara rencor, pero ahora ella sabía que él estaba ahí y solo quedaba dar la cara. Salió de su escondite y entró en el campo de visión de la chica.

Candy lo miró, él miraba al piso. Se acercó lentamente a él, el joven no aguantó más y la miró a los ojos. Azul. Verde. Azul. Verde. Azul. Verde. Una combinación de colores que ellos sabían manejar muy bien.

—Hola.- susurró Candy

—Hola.- le contestó él.

Terry no notó rencor en los ojos de Candy, e instintivamente la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a sus brazos. Ese gesto sorprendió a la rubia pero después se tranquilizó y siguió el abrazo.

Terry llevó una mano al rostro de Candy y levantó un mentón para que lo pudiera mirar, al hacerlo bajó la cabeza para poder llegar a los labios de la rubia. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, al no obtener rechazo de parte de ella, se acercó más al punto de que sus respiraciones podían mezclarse, y tras unos segundos, sus labios se unieron haciendo que ambos chicos adquirieran una tranquilidad infinita. No habían estado juntos durante tres días, y aunque no era tanto, para ellos fue como una eternidad. Continuaron el beso durante un rato, hasta que la falta de aire les impidió y se separaron.

—Creí que no me volverías a hablar, eso me traía loco.- susurró Terry muy cerca de los labios de la rubia

—Para mí también fue un infierno, ya no podía con esto.

—Perdón Candy, en serio, no sé que me pasó, fue un arrebato de ira y descontrol, por favor, perdóname

Ella rió y lo besó de nuevo, al separarse dijo.- te perdono Terry, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

Esas palabras causaron una alegría infinita al chico quien como respuesta la tomó por la cintura, la cargó y la besó de nuevo con pasión. Cuando el chico notó que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al beso, se separó de ella, no quería hacer algo que Candy no quería.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro con amor, estuvieron hablando, besándose y riendo durante un rato hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y tuvieron que regresar a sus hogares. Esa noche fue la más tranquila desde la pelea para Candy y Terry.

Anthony se sintió aliviado después de la reconciliación con Candy, e inmediatamente salió de su cuarto y se sintió feliz. Vagó un rato por la ciudad mientras pensaba, después de una hora, decidió regresar y el camino, se encontró a Rachel, quien lo saludó felizmente.

—¿Y ese milagro que estás por la ciudad?- le preguntó a Anthony

—Bueno, quería pensar un poco, tú sabes, despejarme

—Te entiendo

Siguieron conversando y mientras caminaban al colegio de Verano, Anthony aceptó llevarla. Hablaron de todo lo que les pasaba, las cosas buenas, las cosas malas. Cada momento que pasaban juntos se pasaba volando ya que se entretenían mucho hablando.

Rachel le contaba de su niñez, los momentos en que estaba con sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Le contó que era la única mujer de su familia ya que su madre murió en un accidente cuando tenía 10 años.

Anthony también le contaba varias cosas, le dijo de todas las veces que se divirtió molestando a su tía Elroy con sus primos y muchos más momentos.

Se entretuvieron tanto que no notaron el tiempo y llegaron al colegio. A estar frente a la puerta, se despidieron en un abrazo, pero en ese abrazo ambos sintieron mariposas en el estómago, ambos estaban consientes de sus sentimientos hacia el otro, pero no se atrevían a decirlo por el miedo al rechazo. Se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro, y sin pensarlo, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para rozar sus labios. Anthony no esperó y los juntó tiernamente formando un beso que Rachel recibió con gusto, era un momento cálido entre ellos, se podía sentir el amor de ambos en el aire, y tras unos momentos se separaron.

Cuando lo hicieron, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron timidez por lo que acababan de hacer.

—Buenas noches.- se despidió Rachel tímidamente a lo que Anthony solo asintió mientras entraba al colegio. Al cerrar la puerta ambos suspiraron y se recargaron en ella, sus corazones latían tan rápido que temían que se escuchara por todo el colegio, pero también estaban completamente felices.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó de un muy buen humor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las vacaciones se le pasaron muy rápido y dentro de dos días volvían a Inglaterra, pero ella estaba feliz por su reconciliación con Terry y pasó por alto aquello.

Fue al desayuno y tomó sus clases alegremente y al acabarlas, fue con las chicas a su habitación a quienes les contó muy alegre su reconciliación con Terry.

Y les sorprendió la noticia del beso entre Anthony y Rachel y se pusieron muy felices sobre eso.

—Bueno, debo irme.- dijo Rachel felizmente.- saldré con Anthony

Annie, Paty y Candy la animaron y salió de la habitación.

—Yo saldré con Stear.- dijo Paty.- iré con Annie para que no me sienta incómoda.

Todas sabían la timidez de Paty con Stear, así que Annie no dudó en ayudarla.

Después de eso, Candy se quedó sola en su habitación y alguien se aprovechó de eso.

—¿Te sientes sola sin mi?- dijo Terry al entrar por la ventana

—¡Terry! Te he dicho que no entres por ahí, es muy peligroso

—Tranquila Candy, solo pensaba, ¿saldrías conmigo? Podemos ir a la villa y comer galletas mientras hablamos.

—Me parece bien.- le dijo Candy emocionada.- pero saldré por la puerta

—Bien,- Terry saltó de la ventana y cayó limpiamente.

Candy salió por la puerta y se encontró con él en el jardín.

—Bien, vamos

Se encaminaron a la villa de los Grandchester felizmente mientras hablaban.

Al llegar, Terry entró confiadamente y Candy con un poco de timidez.

—¿No hay nadie?- preguntó Candy

—Sí, debe de estar Rose por aquí

—¿Rose?

—La señora del servicio

Terry condujo a Candy por un pasillo muy bonito que llegaba a una sala de estar con una chimenea y una cama frente a ella.

—Es muy hermoso Terry.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, mi padre tiene buen gusto. ¿Te sirvo té?

—¿Terry Grandchester sabe hacer té?- dijo Candy sorprendida y de forma divertida

—Tengo mis encantos.- le respondió guiñándole un ojo

Candy sonrió y aceptó con gusto, tras una hora, se sentaron frente a la chimenea a observar el fuego, Terry Miró a Candy, la verdad que era hermosa, ese gesto tranquilo que tenía en su rostro la hacía ver serena.

Candy notó que Terry la observaba y volteó el rostro..

—¿Qué?- dijo riendo

—Nada,- le dijo él.- sólo que eres hermosa

Candy se ruborizó un poco y agachó la mirada, pero Terry atrapó su mentón con una mano, haciendo así que lo mirara, se observaron durante un rato hasta que se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un beso. Un beso que comenzó a intensificarse cada vez más, Terry notó los cambios en su cuerpo y trató de alejarse de Candy, pero ella no lo dejó. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y trató una vez más de alejarse, pero de nuevo ella no lo dejo.

—Princesa, debemos separarnos.- alcanzó a decir, ya que sus pensamientos y sus reacciones se hacían presentes.

—No, Terry, yo te quiero.- dijo mientras lo seguía besando

—Candy, no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras

—Pero yo quiero.- continuaron besándose

—Candy, si no paramos aquí no sé si pueda detenerme

—Entonces no te detengas

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura, si quiero Terry

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la mente y los instintos de Terry se desvanecieran. La comenzó a besar con mucha pasión y fuertemente, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de Candy, poco a poco sus besos bajaron hasta el cuello de ella, descubriendo que ese era su punto débil ya que la hizo gemir, y ese solo gemido encendió más a Terry, la acarició por debajo de la blusa, tocando su abdomen, y después de varios segundos, la blusa de Candy desapareció de su cuerpo y poco después, la de Terry también. Candy sentía todo a flor de piel, quería a Terry y lo quería dentro de ella. Terry continuó besándola con mucha pasión, la erección en su pantalón se hizo cada vez más grande. Logró quitarle toda la ropa a Candy dejándola solo con la interior, ella instintivamente llevó sus manos al pantalón de él y lo desabrochó.

Terry se deshizo de la ropa interior de Candy y continuó besando su cuello, bajando hasta su abdomen y subiendo de nuevo a su cuello, los gemidos de Candy aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo y después de unos minutos, Terry se quitó su ropa interior y ambos quedaron piel con piel, se besaron de nuevo y Terry la tomó de la cintura tratando de atraerla más hacia él, aunque eso era físicamente imposible, dirigió su mano hasta la intimidad de Candy y la acarició, logrando que gimiera con más fuerza, Terry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más que lista para consumar el acto, así que se colocó encima de ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Esto dolerá un poco.- le dijo

Ella asintió.

Y así, Terry se introdujo en ella lentamente. Candy sintió una punzada muy fuerte y después un dolor, cerró los ojos dejando que Terry siguiera.

—¿Te lastimo?- le dijo él

—No, sigue.- le contestó

Después de unos segundos, Candy continuaba sintiendo el dolor, pero se convirtió en un dolor muy leve, mezclado con placer, y luego, solo placer, gimió cada vez más y Terry se calentaba más con cada gemido que ella hacía. Las embestidas fueron aumentando, Candy se sentía en las nubes, ese sentimiento de placer era maravilloso, y no podía evitar gemir por más que lo intentara.

Momentos después las embestidas de Terry fueron más fuertes y los gemidos de Candy también, así llegaron al climáx de la acción.

Terry satisfecho, se recostó en la cama y volteó a ver a Candy, ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Se besaron una vez más y la rubia se recostó en el hombro de su compañero, ese momento no lo olvidaría jamás y después de unos minutos, ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **HOLA! Tranquilos! Estoy viva!**

 **Sé que me tardé AÑOS! Pero bueno, había estado muy ocupada, después me castigaron, luego mi computadora se descompuso, y bueno, no pude actualizar, y no hablar de la falta de inspiración.**

 **Bueno, aquí se los dejo, la escenita entre Candy y Terry fue una sorpresa, un regalo por no haber subido capítulo durante mucho tiempo, al igual que lo hice más largo!**

 **Bueno, me despido**

 **—Litzy Andrew**


End file.
